Toi et Moi : Deux faces d'une même pièce
by sephiriaa
Summary: Pile : Une vie idyllique Face : Une vie bordélique Mais méfiez vous des apparences !


**_Bonjour Everyone how are you today? Je suis contente de vous parlez. _**

**_Je vous fais la présentation version trailer mdr (je me tape des délires moi-même)_**

**_Cet été, après avoir succombé à la romance entre un vampire et une sorcière, une romance entre un acteur et la fille d'à côté. Aujourd'hui 9 juin 2014 après_********_ deux histoires qui durent depuis plus de 2 ans découvrez _****toi et moi nous sommes deux faces d'une même pièce****_ , le nouvel opus de sephiriaa. Si vous pensez avoir tout lu à propos de nos deux héros détrompez vous. Oubliez toutes vos croyances et recommencer à rêver._**

**Enfin bref, plus sérieusement. Je sais c'est un risque et souvent je n'aime pas les auteurs qui écrivent constamment encore et encore des histoires laissant en suspens leur autres histoires, mais honnêtement ça fait du bien de s'évader dans plusieurs histoires. Récemment j'ai eu besoin de m'évader de mes deux autres histoires alors voilà le résultat de mon évasion. **

**C'est une histoire tout humain Encore, beaucoup plus mature que l'amour n'a pas de date d'expiration. J'avais répondu à un review par PM en affirmant que je n'écrirai pas d'autres histoires tant que mes autres fics ne sont pas finis. J'ai aussi affirmer que je n'écrirai pas de fic dans laquelle tous les personnages sont humains, mais comme direz l'expression il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Honnêtement vu le manque de Bamon et d'intrigue et action dans la série je préfère faire des choses humaines parce que là tu peux exploiter toutes les possibilités de eux. TVD ne m'intéresse plus y compris le monde surnaturel dans lequel la série s'est enfermée. **

**A chacun son histoire**** est une exception parce que j'ai réussi à m'écarter du surnaturel de la série pour créer mon propre univers, mais là à l'heure actuelle je me sens incapable de recréer un monde surnaturel, des méchants blabla ceux qui lise a chacun son histoire vont comprendre et je m'adresse particulièrement à eux. **

**Donc j'écris encore des histoires où ils sont humains, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec les autres alors préparez vous à être intrigué, suspicieux etc. **

**Bonnie est OCC, Damon est OCC, tous les personnages sont OCC. J'ai apporté des personnages de The Originals que j'ai beaucoup apprécié notamment Sophie et Marcel ( ce mec je l'adore dans la série)donc désolé pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas The Original. Les relations sont aussi OCC. **

**Ha oui puis à la base je voulais faire quelque chose de léger, mais sachez que cela n'est pas mon délire en réalité. Je crois que je suis beaucoup trop torturé dans ma petite tête MDR. Ca n'existe pas les histoires relaxes, zen et peace avec moi, mais il y a quand même des happy ending, même si jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais encore fait de ending. (smiley) It's coming soon. **

**A propos du chapitre, ceux-ci est un pilot et contrairement aux autres pilots, je l'ai développé parce que j'ai trouvé une intrigue de fond. Sachez que c'est très rare en ce qui me concerne. **

**A propos de l'histoire, c'est une histoire d'amitié, de famille et avant tout d'amour avec une touche de. … Vous le découvrirez dans le pilot. Je préfère vous dire maintenant que ce pilot reste un pilot et qu'il ne fera peut être pas l'objet d'une publication récente, (vous en connaissez les raisons) c'est pour ça que j'aimerais avoir votre avis pour savoir si cela vous intéresse un minimum.**

**Les personnages, les musiques ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne fais aucun profit. **

**Désolé ma forme reste la même. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je parle surtout à celle qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. Désolé je parle souvent familièrement comme si je connaissais tout le monde. Je tenais à remercier quand même celle qui me laisse constamment des reviews parce que c'est une BIG MOTIVATION. **

**Pour tous ceux qui passe des examens BONNE CHANCE ou qui ont passé des examens j'espère que ça s'est bien passé. **

**Music as usual : **

**Lauren Aquilina : Lovers or liars **

**Imagine Dragons : Top of the World**

**Sia : Chandelier ( gros coup de Coeur de l'été, j'adore tout y compris le clip qui change des autres clips clichés)**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ! XOXO**

* * *

_**Elena écarquilla les yeux sous le choque en voyant la femme brune, aussi brune qu'elle avec des yeux noisette aussi bruns que les siens. Elle avait l'impression de voir son reflet, une autre facette d'elle et elle ne pensait pas que cela l'effraierait autant. Elle resta à fixer en face d'elle la femme qui tenait un pistolet en sa direction horrifiée. Elle n'avait l'air pas d'humeur à jouer, elle avait l'air en colère et surtout déterminer. Déterminer à la tuer. Il suffisait de voir cette assurance qu'elle avait dans sa manière de tenir son arme, dans sa manière de la fixait. Ne disons donc pas que la haine apporte la vengeance et la mort. **_

_**« Toi et moi sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce « La femme disait s'apprêtant à tirer aussi**_

_**« Quiconque choisi le chemin de la vengeance doit creuser deux tombes » citation chinoise**_

* * *

**3 mois plus tôt : Soirée à San Fransisco**

**Lauren Aqualina : Lovers or liars **

_**Trying to put my finger on this feeling**_

_**Can't remember what we came here for**_

_**Everything we try to save has hidden meaning**_

_**You know the kind of tired sleep can't cure**_

Damon se gara en face de l'immeuble fatigué. Une fatigue qu'il n'arrêtait pas de ressentir récemment. Il ne savait même plus quand elle s'était immiscée en lui, mais elle était là.

Il posa ses deux mains sur son volant puis releva la tête tout en la posant sur son siège. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en avait été réduit à ça. Il avait été réduit à trouver une échappatoire au lieu d'affronter leurs problèmes, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger les choses, ce n'était pas ça la solution il le savait. Au lieu d'améliorer les choses, cela les empirait, mais pourquoi était-ce si dure de reconstruire et plus facile de détruire ? Que quelqu'un lui explique ce phénomène étrange. Ils n'étaient peut être plus ce qu'ils avaient été auparavant, mais il aimait comme il n'avait jamais personne à vrai dire il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autres qu'elle et nul doute qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Cela avait toujours été elle, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas assez pour faire durer leur mariage.

Il soupira décidé à enfin rentrer chez lui après avoir passé la soirée dehors. Il descendît de sa voiture, ferma sa portière puis entra dans son immeuble. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, posa son dos contre le mur de l'ascenseur sentant son cœur s'alourdir de toutes cette fatigue, mais il y avait un sentiment qu'il pouvait à partir de maintenant rajouter à cette fatigue, _la culpabilité_.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendît pas les portes s'ouvrirent. Au moment où elles allaient se refermer, il mît sa main entre les portes pour les rouvrir puis sortît de l'ascenseur. Il sortît ensuite ses clés de sa poche puis entra silencieusement ne voulant pas faire de bruit. Il referma la porte derrière lui et fixa son appartement. Il tourna à gauche puis descendît trois petites marches pour apercevoir l'ensemble de leur appartement avec bé vitré gigantesque, une cheminée intérieure, un canapé beaucoup trop grand, tout comme la télé à vrai dire tout était trop grand dans cet appartement et plus il y entrait plus il s'en apercevait. Il s'apercevait de la distance entre les meubles, la distance entre les pièces qui étaient la plupart en haut des escaliers en verre près de la bé vitré. Un écart entre les choses qui renforçaient sûrement la distance entre elle et lui. Si cela n'avait été que lui, il n'aurait pas déménagé pour avoir un appartement aussi spacieux, mais simplement pour vivre avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas remettre en question tous ce qu'ils avaient construit, ils avaient construit beaucoup ensemble, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était à la fois difficile de reconstruire et impossible à détruire. Il ne pouvait pas détruire toutes ces années avec elle, son amour pour elle, détruire ce qu'ils avaient bâtis ensemble.

Damon se réveilla subitement de ses pensées puis déposa ses clés dans le bol oval blanc dans lequel ils s'amusaient tout deux à mettre tout et n'importe quoi en passant par leurs clés. Il allait avancer en direction des escaliers, mais il s'arrêta en voyant des pieds au bout du canapé. Il s'approcha alors se demandant si elle avait attendu après leur dispute. Il s'arrêta surpris en la voyant allongé sur le canapé. Elle avait attendu pensait-il surpris. Il en venait même à être surpris par cette simple pensé. Il s'approcha puis s'assît sur la table basse en face du canapé pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. Elle semblait si paisible, si belle. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, comme au premier jour et c'était dans ces moments d'admiration qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la perdre pas après l'avoir autant aimé, pas en l'aimant toujours autant. Cela n'allait peut-être pas entre eux, mais il fallait y remédier au lieu de chercher une échappatoire comme il avait malheureusement fait cette nuit. Il se releva puis s'assît sur le bord du canapé ayant besoin de la regarder de plus près, de la toucher, de lui parler comme avant.

**But time moves slow, waiting for this to evolve**

**When hearts have nothing to hold, they let go**

**So what the hell are we waiting for?**

« Chéri » Il murmura tout en posant sa main sur son visage. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux répondant au toucher de Damon sur elle. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder son mari, un mari idéal.

Elle savait que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle était responsable de tous les changements dans leur vie, qu'elle était simplement responsable. Pour une fois elle pouvait remettre la faute sur elle et non sur lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de remettre la faute sur lui parce que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était devenu son idéal, son homme parfait, son Amour avec un grand A et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait fait parce qu'elle avait peur de le perdre, de perdre tous ce qu'elle avait construit avec lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde tout ça, qu'elle le perde pas après avoir fait autant de choses pour préserver son couple, pour le préserver. Elle allait lui dire tous ça, elle allait lui dire qu'elle aimait, mais Damon parla à sa place.

« Elena je suis désolé » Il disait en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elena ouvra les yeux surprise non pas qu'il s'excuse, mais surtout car ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser. Non surtout pas à lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arri » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il allait dire qu'Elena se releva pour l'embrasser voulant mettre un terme à des excuses qu'il n'était pas sensé faire. Damon se trouva surpris, il arrivait encore à être surpris par la chaleur de son baiser, par la passion.

Il posa sa main sur le cou d'Elena donnant encore plus de passion à son baiser, une passion qu'il devait à tout prix retrouver et qu'Elena essayait de lui redonner à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas été là récemment, elle avait tout rejeté y compris lui, mais elle devait changer ça. Ils pouvaient sentir que chacun essayait de donner un peu d'eux à l'autre. Ils ressentaient le manque d'eux, le manque d'elle et lui, ils s'embrassaient comme la première fois pour ne pas oublier ou plutôt pour se souvenir de ce qu'ils étaient, de la force de ce qu'ils étaient.

Elena éloigna délicatement ses lèvres de Damon pour retrouver son souffle, un souffle qu'elle adorait qu'il lui enlève. Ils se regardèrent un moment se voyant en chacun d'eux. Il pouvait voir son reflet à travers ses yeux et elle pouvait voir son reflet à travers les siens.

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Are we burning up to keep this fire alive?**_

_**God loves a tryer, but there's nothing left to try**_

_**I lied to ourselves, lying to each other**_

_**Hiding from the truth, hiding under covers?**_

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Holding onto reasons I should keep you**_

_**When all the things you loved are now my flaws**_

_**Nowhere left to go, we can't know**_

_**So what the hell are we waiting for?**_

« Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas te perdre « Elle murmura ayant besoin que Damon comprenne que tous ce qu'elle avait fait, tous ce qu'elle risquait de faire c'était constamment pour lui, pour pouvoir vivre sa vie avec lui. Il ne le réalisait sûrement pas, mais elle était prête à tout pour lui et cela la terrifiait de voir à quel point elle était devenue une autre personne avec lui. Avant il était le genre à avoir ce genre de discours, maintenant c'était elle. Elle empruntait les traits dures de la personnalité de Damon et celui-ci empruntait les traits fins et doux de celle d'Elena et c'était en partie pour ça que chacun n'arrivait plus à se retrouver en l'autre parce qu'ils n'étaient plus les mêmes personnes.

Damon resta à la fixer ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait autant peur de le perdre ? Il ne lui avait jamais montré le contraire alors d'où lui venait cette idée. Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Elena ne comprenant pas cette peur qu'elle semblait avoir récemment.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, si d'une quelconque manière je t'ai montré le contraire »

« Non » Elena disait l'interrompant ayant besoin qu'il arrête de parler parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait c'était pour lui dire de merveilleuses choses, mais peut être qu'elle ne les méritait plus depuis longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs sa plus grande peur, la peur qu'un jour il réalise qu'elle ne mérite pas tout son amour, qu'elle ne mérite en rien ce bonheur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui.

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Are we burning up to keep this fire alive?**_

_**God loves a tryer, but there's nothing left to try**_

_**I lied to ourselves, lying to each other**_

_**Hiding from the truth, hiding under covers?**_

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Shall we lose everything we've got,**_

_**Or to settle for something that we're not?**_

_**And all will be forgiven**_

_**If we go back, can we go back?**_

« J'ai peur qu'un jour tu réalises qu'il y a une part de moi que tu ne connais pas « Elena avoua sentant ses larmes montaient. Il ne fallait pas que ce jour arrive, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache à quel point sa peur de le perdre pouvait l'amener à faire des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais été prête à faire avant. Damon ouvra les yeux étonnés en voyant les yeux d'Elena devenir humide. Elle semblait terrifiée, mais il n'y avait aucune peur à avoir, aucune. Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de sa femme sachant qu'elle était en proie à des doutes ces derniers temps. Il leva la tête d'Elena voulant qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle le fixe, qu'elle voit à travers ses yeux la sincérité, la certitude de ses paroles.

« Tu es ma femme, tu es celle que j'aime, c'est tous ce qui importe ok » Il déclara avec certitude voulant qu'elle ressente cette certitude. Elena se rapprocha délicatement de lui et l'enlaça rassuré rien que par sa présence. Il était hors de question qu'elle le perde pas après tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour vivre avec lui. Les démons on apprenait à vivre avec n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, elle allait apprendre à vivre avec.

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Are we burning up to keep this fire alive?**_

_**God loves a tryer, but there's nothing left to try**_

_**I lied to ourselves, lying to each other**_

_**Hiding from the truth, hiding under covers?**_

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

* * *

« S'il te plait chéri, j'ai besoin de mon foulard « Mary disait à son mari au téléphone. Celui-ci monta les immenses escaliers qui empruntaient une forme ovale.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de ce foulard, ne t'étonne pas si je suis en retard à ta réception « Il râla. Sa femme roula des yeux à son tour ayant l'habitude que son mari râle. Il ne faisait que ça.

« Bon je te rappelle j'arrive, tu veux le foulard noire c'est ça «

« Oui, et » Elle allait parler, mais Joshua raccrocha pressé. Elle regarda le téléphone puis soupira

« Au revoir « Elle disait en regardant le téléphone.

« Papa arrive ? » Sa fille Allison demanda en arrivant près d'elle. Mary se retourna pour regarder sa jolie fille de 15 ans qui portait une robe noire. Elle était brune, aussi brune que sa mère avec des yeux marrons claires comme son père. Sa mère, Mary avait des yeux noires, mais beaucoup plus sombre. Mary posa sa main sur la joue de sa fille tout en souriant

« Tu as les yeux de ton père « Elle disait attirant le sourire de sa fille qui le prenait comme un compliment en même temps c'était un compliment, le plus beau compliment qu'elle puisse faire. Joshua monta dans la chambre de sa femme puis se dirigea vers la commode afin de trouver ce foutue foulard. A quoi bon un foulard ? se disait-il. Il fouilla dans les affaires un moment ne le trouvant pas, mais de toute manière il n'eut pas le temps car la dernière chose qu'il se souvint c'est d'avoir senti un coup brutale derrière la tête. Un coup fatal qui le fît tomber au sol par terre.

* * *

**Le lendemain **

« Oui Elena ne t'inquiète pas, je ramènerais du vin rouge » Sophie disait en souriant. Elle enleva les mains de Klaus de son dos lui faisant trop de chatouille.

« Arrête « Elle murmura à celui-ci qui fixait Sophie au-dessus de lui. Il releva le haut de son corps et l'embrassa sur le cou lui faisant des chatouilles.

« Ok Sophie tu sais quoi j'ai l'impression de te déranger » Elena disait en souriant dans la voiture attirant le regard de Damon qui était sur le siège conducteur. Sophie hocha la tête

« Oui tu me déranges un peu » Elle avoua au bout d'un moment puis raccrocha au nez d'Elena qui rigola.

« Elle semblait occupée « Elena disait à Damon faisant sourire celui-ci. Ils se regardèrent puis Elena allait détourner son regard pour appeler Caroline, mais elle s'arrêta surprise en voyant la main gauche sur le volant de Damon.

« Où est passé ton alliance ? » Elle demanda confuse à un Damon qui détourna son regard sur sa main subitement. Il resta à réfléchir un moment surpris de ne pas s'être rendu plus tôt qu'il avait oublié sa bague. Il aurait dû sentir qu'elle n'était plus sur son annulaire et pourtant il n'avait rien senti, c'était comme s'il en avait jamais eu une. Il se ressaisit sous les yeux confus d'Elena.

« Je l'ai sûrement laissé à la maison » Damon disait se trouvant à mentir car en réalité, il ne savait pas du tout où était son alliance ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elena restait à le fixer, mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas, il regardait en face de lui.

«Tu ne l'enlève jamais d'habitude ? » Elena fît remarquer n'aimant pas l'idée que Damon ne porte pas son alliance. Celui-ci tourna sa tête

« Sauf qu'elle commençait à me serrer le doigt alors je l'enlève de temps à autre « Il déclara en la fixant faisant sourire Elena.

« Dit tout de suite que je t'étouffe « Elle disait en souriant faisant rire Damon. Elle avait un don pour le faire sourire et c'était peut être ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Il posa sa main sur sa joue

« Ne t'inquiète pas je la remettrais dès ce soir « il déclara décidé à retrouver son alliance même s'il devait retourner là bas. Elena hocha la tête

« Je préfère, j'aime bien que les gens sachent que tu es à moi » Elle disait à un Damon qui haussa les épaules

« C'est parce que je suis trop canon » il déclara en enlevant sa main du visage à Elena qui ouvra les yeux et la bouche en grande. Elle frappa son épaule

« Ouch » Il déclara pour rire faisant encore une fois rire Elena qui était contente d'oublier un peu leurs problèmes. Ils étaient temps qu'ils se retrouvent. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de l'éloigner, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur de le perdre, c'était fini. C'était son mari et comme il lui avait dit elle ne le perdra jamais.

* * *

Une fois que Sophie avait raccroché avec Elena, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Klaus et l'embrassa préférant finir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Klaus mît ses mains sur son dos et allait remonter le t-shirt de Sophie, mais ils entendirent leur biper. Sophie éloigna ses lèvres de Klaus et le regarda et les deux eurent exactement la même réaction.

« Fais chier » Elle disait, elle allait s'éloigner, mais Klaus la prît par la taille la forçant à s'allonger.

« On peut se contenter des préliminaires « Il disait attirant le rire de Sophie qui le poussa de suite d'elle. Elle se leva agacé.

« Je préfère tout ou rien « Elle disait en se retournant vers Klaus qui était en train de l'admirer. Elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt qui recouvrait tout le haut de son corps. Il soupira puis reposa sa tête dans son coussin.

« Fais chier « Il disait attirant le sourire de Sophie. Celle-ci prît son pantalon puis le mît. Elle chercha son débardeur puis sa chemise. Elle prît ses affaires puis les mît ne faisant pas attention à Klaus qui ruminait toutes les misères du monde dans son coussin. Sophie se dirigea ensuite vers le miroir de la chambre à Klaus puis passa une main dans ses cheveux n'ayant rien pour se préparer chez lui. Toutes ses affaires étaient chez elle.

« Bon comme d'habitude tu viens 15 minute après moi » Elle disait attirant un hochement de tête de lui. Elle sourît, elle s'approcha de lui puis lui mordît l'oreille le faisant gémir car il détestait ça et elle le savait. Il se releva pour l'engueuler, mais elle était déjà partie en courant tout en rigolant fière d'elle, fière de ses gamineries. Klaus se mît à sourire à son tour en l'entendant rire jusqu'en bas de son appartement.

Sophie descendît en vitesse les escaliers de son immeuble puis prît son téléphone pour appeler Caroline.

« Hey je n'ai pas dormi à la maison désolé tu veux que je t'emmène en voiture « Sophie demanda sachant que la voiture de Caroline était en panne.

« Ha c'est maintenant qu'on pense à son ami qui est en galère et qui pour la première fois se retrouve à prendre le bus qui par ailleurs doit regorger de pleins de saletés « Caroline disait en montant les escaliers s'attirant le regard de tous les passagers. Caroline leur sourît voyant qu'ils la fixaient mal.

« C'était une blague « Elle disait. Sophie rigola

« Alors tu n'as pas besoin de moi « Elle demanda. Caroline secoua la tête

« Non je n'ai pas besoin de toi chère collègue et amie « Elle continua puis s'assît à côté d'un vieux monsieur qui paraissait louche. Elle lui sourît timidement puis se releva subitement et se dirigea vers la porte du bus pour sortir.

« En fait j'ai rien dit tu peux venir s'il te plaît » Caroline demanda pas prête à reprendre les transports en commun ce qui fît rire Sophie qui hocha la tête.

« Oui princesse adoré » Elle disait aimant bien appeler Caroline une princesse. Quel ironie pour un croquemort se disait Sophie même si Caroline ne supportait pas qu'elle la surnomme comme ça, c'était ce qu'elle était pour elle.

* * *

« Hey ho messieurs on est arrivé « Le taxi disait en regardant les trois hommes derrière dans son taxi, mais ceux-ci étaient en train de dormir comme des bébés la tête posé sur les épaules de chacun. Le taxi sourît puis prit une photo d'eux voulant avoir un dossier sur ses saletés de flics qui n'arrêtaient pas de le faire chier à chaque fois qu'il conduisait trop vite, en toute amitié bien sûre.

« Hey ho Stefan, Tyler, Marcel » Il hurla subitement réveillant les trois qui sursautèrent trop brutalement, tellement brutalement qu'ils se cognèrent leur tête sur le toit. Ils crièrent subitement puis regardèrent les alentours.

« Où on est ? » Marcel demanda en regardant à travers la vitre

« J'ai entendu vos bipers alors je vous ai emmené aux commissariats « Il disait aux trois qui soupirèrent n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il les avait emmené au boulot alors qu'il n'avait même pas pu dormir. Il avait besoin de dormir pour récupérer de leur soirée bien arrosé. Stefan sortît subitement de la voiture puis vomi attirant l'écœurement de Tyler et Marcel. Stefan resta à regarder le sol les mains posées sur ses genoux hallucinant. Il tourna subitement sa tête vers Tyler

« TOI » il cria, mais s'arrêta en sentant un haut le cœur.

« Plus jamais tu m'embarque dans tes soirées à la con » Il disait avant de s'en aller dans le commissariat ayant besoin de se rafraichir. Tyler sortît pour regarder Stefan

« C'est pas ce que tu disais en voyant Mia « Tyler cria attirant un doigt d'honneur de la part de Stefan qui continua sa route.

* * *

**C'était son adresse, c'était sa maison nul doute, mais malgré tout elle espérait avoir mal entendu, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas sa maison et intérieurement elle priait dieu pour ne pas que ça soit sa maison, elle priait dieu que la personne qui les avait appelé se soit trompé. Faite qu'elle se soit trompée elle se disait sentant la peur l'envahir, une peur qu'elle ne pensait pas autant ressentir. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant des voitures de policiers, de pompiers, mais avant tout sa maison en feu. Non la personne ne s'était pas trompé de maison, c'était bel et bien celle de son ami. **

**Elle se gara de suite puis sortît de la voiture instinctivement n'aimant pas tous ses visages inquiets. Des visages qui montraient que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. **

**Elle courra instinctivement guidé par la peur de la perdre.**

**« Non non non « Elle cria en courant en direction de la maison attirant le regard de ses collègues. **

**« Bonnie « Un collègue à elle cria en voyant Bonnie courir en direction de la maison. **

**« Katherine « Bonnie hurla s'apprêtant à se diriger trop près de la maison ce que son collègue remarqua. Il courra à son tour à toute vitesse voyant qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'elle encourait à entrer dans la maison, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle s'en foutait de se brûler, de mourir, de prendre des risques, c'était de Katherine dont il s'agissait, et elle était prête à tout pour elle. Le collègue arriva derrière Bonnie. Il la prît par la taille la forçant à arrêter, mais Bonnie se débattit tout en criant.**

**« Katherine « Elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle ne s'était jamais entendue crier et cela la surprenait de voir à quel point sa voix était à la fois grave et fragile. Une fragilité que seule Katherine pouvait lui faire ressortir. **

**« Katherine « Elle cria tout en se débattant. Pourquoi l'arrêtait-il ? Elle devait entrer, elle devait l'aider, elle devait la sauver, les sauver tous sinon ils allaient mourir.**

**« Tu ne peux pas entrer c'est trop dangereux »**

**« Je m'en fous « Bonnie hurla ne ressentant rien à part de la peur, de la tristesse. Une tristesse qu'elle pouvait sentir coulait sur ses joues. Oh mon dieu se disait Bonnie à ce moment, elle pleurait. C'était mauvais signe si elle pleurait. Oui elle avait toujours vu les larmes comme un mauvais signe, comme un signe de faiblesse et pourtant elle était en train de pleurer à ce moment. **

**« LACHE MOI » Elle gueula en colère que son collègue ne la laisse pas, mais il était hors de question qu'il la lâche. Connaissant le caractère de Bonnie, elle était prête à entrer dans cette maison et il était hors de question qu'il perde deux de ses collègues. Il était hors de question tout comme il était hors de question pour Bonnie de perdre sa collègue, et amie. **

**« LACHE MOI C'EST LA MAISON DE KAT » Elle gueula voulant lui faire comprendre l'importance pour elle d'entrer dans cette maison, l'importance pour elle de la sauver. Bonnie frappa son collègue d'un coup de coude ayant besoin d'y aller quitte à en mourir. Elle courra en direction de la maison, mais la maison explosa subitement sous les yeux écarquillés de Bonnie qui ne voyait plus rien à cause de ses larmes. Elle cria subitement espérant que ce soit un cauchemar. **

Bonnie releva le haut de son corps en sursaut. Elle inspira et expira ayant besoin de retrouver son souffle qui s'était perdu dans les flammes de ses souvenirs. Elle faisait que rêver de ce souvenir. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle le mur de sa chambre un moment ayant besoin de reprendre ses esprits, de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Un contrôle qu'elle avait perdu ce soir là, un contrôle qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus jamais perdre. Plus jamais.

Elle mît son visage dans ses mains ayant marre de ce rêve, de cette respiration et transpiration inhabituelles, mais devenues très vite habituelles pour elle. Elle prît sa bouteille d'eau sur le côté puis la bu à pleines gorgées ayant besoin de se rafraichir à cause de la chaleur qui s'était emparé d'elle, la chaleur des flammes. Elle finit la bouteille sans problème puis la reposa parmi toutes les bouteilles qui étaient déjà présentes et qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de jeter.

« Miaou » Bonnie tourna sa tête de suite sur le côté en entendant un miaulement. Elle vît son chat sautait sur le lit et s'approchait d'elle. Elle toucha instinctivement son pelage blanc paru de taches brunes claires attirant un ronronnement de sa part.

« Salut Bilbo, j'espère qu'au moins un de nous a fait de baux rêves « Elle disait en caressant son chat qui s'approcha d'elle encore plus. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment pensant encore à ce souvenir dont elle n'arrêtait pas de rêver. Elle se ressaisît au bout de moment puis se leva subitement invitant Bilbo à venir avec elle. Vu l'heure qu'il était, c'était l'heure de se préparer pour sa journée, sa première journée dans la ville de ses parents. Elle se regarda en voyant qu'elle était en sous vêtement. Elle prît ses vêtements qui étaient par terre commençant à se rappeler de sa nuit dernière qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de quelqu'un. Elle était tellement en proie à ses rêves qu'elle avait oubliés cette nuit. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées puis marcha, mais elle s'arrêta net et cria sentant quelque chose sous son pied.

« Ouch » Elle disait en prenant son pied. Elle baissa ensuite sa tête pour voir sur quoi elle avait marché. Elle s'accroupît puis prît l'objet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que c'était une alliance. Visiblement elle était en compagnie d'un homme marié se disait-elle se remémorant la nuit dernière. Elle ne pouvait que sourire en pensant au fait qu'elle avait un don pour choper des hommes mariés.

« Tu dois avoir radar homme marié « Bonnie se disait à elle-même en souriant à ce fait. Bilbo s'approcha d'elle et miaula réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées. Elle mît instinctivement la bague dans la poche de son short. Elle porta Bilbo puis lui posa un bisou sur le cou.

« Tu es mon homme toi « Elle disait en souriant pas du tout surprise par l'alliance qu'elle venait de voir. Il en fallait plus pour la surprendre.

Elle sortît de sa chambre pour arriver dans le couloir de sa maison. Elle descendît les escaliers puis se dirigea vers la gauche pour aller dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle sentît l'odeur. Elle s'arrêta en voyant son père qui était dos à elle en train de cuisiner tout en chantonnant visiblement de bonne humeur. Il était en peignoir et chaussons ce qui la faisait rire car à elle avait souvent le souvenir d'un père très actif lorsqu'elle était jeune alors que maintenant il était plutôt un père baba cool, peignoir, chaussons du matin au soir. C'était marrant de voir ses parents vieillir et assez effrayant de se rendre compte que pendant qu'ils vieillissaient, elle en faisait de même.

« Tu ne connais pas le mot grasse mat « Bonnie demanda attirant le sourire de son père qui se retourna pour la regarder.

« Jeune retraité que je suis non « Il déclara en posant une assiette en face de Bonnie. Elle reposa Bilbo qui se dirigea de suite vers son assiette que son père avait préparée pour lui. Bilbo devait sûrement être content d'être ici vu comment son père le gâtait. Bonnie sourît voyant que son père semblait plus agréable maintenant qu'il était à la retraite ou sûrement aussi depuis qu'il ne devait plus se coltiner sa mère 24h sur 24h. Bonnie prît ses couverts, contente voyant que son père avait tout prévu, mais elle les reposa de suite en entendant son père.

« Dis donc jeune fille j'ai vu un homme sortir de la maison « Il déclara attirant le sourire de Bonnie. Elle leva la tête pour regarder son père sachant pertinemment ce que son père pensait de la vie libre qu'elle menait à son âge et au lieu de se prendre la tête avec lui, elle était franche parce qu'elle savait que son père se buterait à essayer de parler avec elle. Elle mît sa main dans sa poche puis sortît la bague pour la montrer à son père.

« Homme marié « Elle déclara en mettant la bague autour de son doigt. Elle faisait exprès de le provoquer. Il le savait et cela marchait très bien avec lui. Les deux avaient un caractère beaucoup trop semblable alors il savait qu'elle jouait à le provoquer. Son père la pointa subitement avec la spatule qu'il tenait.

« Toi ma fille tu vis une vie dissolue « Il déclara ayant constamment le même discours à sa fille qui ne suivait plus rien de ce qu'il disait à son plus grand malheur. En même temps, elle était maintenant beaucoup trop vieille pour suivre des règles dictées pas lui. Bonnie sourît puis continua aimant vraiment bien le provoquer.

« En plus elle a l'air de couté une fortune, je devrais m'amuser à faire du chantage « Elle disait attirant les grands yeux de son père ce qui fît rire Bonnie qui savait que son père s'inquiétait du fait qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir les mêmes volontés que tout le monde. Son père la regarda n'aimant pas trop ça. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement l'humour de sa fille.

«Fais attention à toi » Il déclara subitement voulant que sa fille arrête de chercher à le provoquer ou mieux encore qu'elle arrête de vivre comme elle le faisait.

« C'est bien beau de travailler, de dormir avec n'importe qui, mais arrivé à un âge tu es seule « Il disait ne voulant pas que sa fille finisse seule. Elle était beaucoup trop mignonne pour ça malgré qu'elle montrait souvent une facette froide d'elle. Il savait que c'était un genre qu'elle se donnait, qu'elle s'était toujours donné et c'était en ça qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup trop. Il n'avait pas eu de fils, seulement des filles et pourtant avec Bonnie il avait l'impression d'avoir un fils avec qui il était particulièrement proche. Ils étaient proche à leur manière, ils montraient chacun leur affection en criant l'un sur l'autre. Elle avait arboré toutes les caractéristiques de son père ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'il savait, ce que sa mère savait, ce que sa sœur savait, ce que tout le monde savait à leur plus grand malheur.

« Regarde ta sœur, marié, des enfants, tu devrais suivre son exemple « Il continua à une Bonnie qui ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Elle se contentait de manger tout en le regardant bouger les lèvres ayant l'habitude qu'il compare sa vie avec celle de sa sœur. Oui, sa sœur était le contraire d'elle, elle avait un mari, des enfants, et aussi c'était une femme au foyer. En gros il suffisait de citer toutes les caractéristiques contraires de Bonnie pour comprendre la vie de sa sœur. Elle sourît intérieurement en imaginant un tout autre discours sortir des lèvres de son père.

« Bonnie « Celui-ci cria sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées et le regarda. Celui-ci soupira

« Dit moi au moins que tu le connaissais bien avant de l'emmener ici » Il demanda n'appréciant pas le fait qu'elle amenait des inconnus. Elle avait la grosse tête et c'était à cause de cette grosse tête qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle aimait bien penser qu'elle savait ce défendre, qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle adorait d'ailleurs dire que c'était les gens qu'elle rencontrait qui devrait se méfier d'elle et c'était en ça qu'elle se permettait de passer la nuit avec des étrangers.

Bonnie resta à fixer son père sachant pertinemment qu'il s'inquiétait alors elle opta pour le mensonge et ne chercha pas cette fois-ci à le provoquer.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas » Elle disait mentant à son père pour éviter de lui dire qu'elle avait couché avec un inconnu le temps du nuit. Même s'il ne la croirait pas tanpis elle avait essayé de le rassurer.

« Et comment s'appelle t-il ? » Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment puis sourît

« Etienne « Elle répondit instinctivement ayant ce nom en tête.

« Etienne comment ? »

« Attends je ne vais pas te le dire, il est marié je te rappelle « Elle disait sachant que son père était beaucoup trop curieux. Son père resta à la fixer un moment n'aimant pas trop ça.

« Tu me désespère j'espère qu'au moins tu te chopes pas des tr »

« Papa « Elle cria subitement. Elle entendît son biper puis le prît sur la table.

« Sérieux arrête, si tu avais des conseils à me donner c'était avant ok, j'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais je suis vieille maintenant et vacciné par ailleurs« Elle continua puis regarda son biper hallucinant d'avoir des comptes à rendre à cet âge. Elle se releva subitement

« Je dois y aller » Elle disait puis s'en alla en prenant la bague avec elle. Elle monta les escaliers et sourît en entendant son père

« Merde pour ton 1er jour et évite de faire ta Bennett hein, reste à ta place, tu n'es pas superwoman « Il déclara attirant le sourire de Bonnie. Elle courra

« Moi aussi je t'aime « Elle répondit seulement faisant sourire son père qui restait à regarder en face de lui n'arrêtant pas de penser que peut-être que s'il avait eu un garçon, Bonnie ne serait pas comme ça. Il soupira.

« Si tu pouvais aimer un autre homme que moi » Il hurla à sa fille qui rigola tout en s'habillant.

_**Si vous aimez quelqu'un**__**  
**__**Vous feriez mieux de leur dire tant qu'ils sont ici, car**__**  
**__**Ils peuvent aussi juste s'enfuir de vous**__**Vous ne saurez jamais ce qui allait bien**__**  
**__**Là encore cela dépend juste de**__**  
**__**Combien de temps vous est laissé**_

20 minutes plus tard, Bonnie descendît les escaliers à toute vitesse prête pour aller travailler. Elle courra en direction de la porte.

« Salut Papa, à ce soir, je vais essayer de ne pas faire ma superwoman promis « Elle disait puis ferma la porte faisant sourire son père. Bonnie descendît ensuite les marches de sa maison puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle ouvra sa portière, mais s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un criait son nom.

« Bonnie « Bonnie se retourna et sourît en voyant sa mère qui habitait juste en face de la maison de son père.

Honnêtement lorsque ses parents lui avaient fait part du fait de ne plus habiter ensemble, elle était un peu dérouté et d'autant plus en voyant qu'ils habitaient en face l'un de l'autre, mais…. ils avaient tout compris au lien du mariage et comme ils lui avaient fait comprendre, c'était pour leur bien qu'ils habitaient séparément. Ils étaient arrivés à un point où ils ne se supportaient plus, tellement plus qu'ils risquaient de s'entretuer alors les deux avaient eu l'idée de vivre séparément tout en restant mariés. Etrange, mais pas si étrange à force.

« Merde ma chéri, fais pas ta superwoman tu veux, reste à ta place « Elle déclara attirant le sourire de Bonnie. Ces deux là n'étaient pas ses parents pour rien. Bonnie la salua puis lui envoya un baiser de loin.

« Je vais essayer « Elle déclara puis entra. Elle ferma sa portière, mît sa ceinture puis ensuite son GPS car elle ne connaissait vraiment pas cette ville. C'était son premier jour dans cette ville qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancienne. Elle mît l'adresse, mais son Gps ne marcha pas. Elle le secoua dans tous les sens, mais cela ne marcha pas.

_**J'ai les plus grandes montagnes**__**  
**__**J'ai les plus profondes rivières**__**  
**__**Vous pouvez tout avoir mais pas avant que vous le prouviez**__**Maintenant prends le tout mais ne regarde pas en bas**_

« Fais chier ce n'est pas ton premier jour pour rien « Elle disait puis sortît de la voiture. Elle regarda en direction de sa maison

« PAPA « Elle cria s'en foutant de réveiller tous ses voisins. Son père sortît toujours en pyjama et en peignoir ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes, je ne connais pas votre ville moi » Elle disait à son père.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule « Il gueula, mais Bonnie secoua la tête.

« Tu le saurais si c'était le cas, sérieux Papa, tu connais le commissariat non » Elle disait. Son père n'eut même pas la possibilité de râler qu'il entendît sa femme de l'autre côté en train de crier.

«Fais pas ton râleur et emmène ta fille à son job « Elle cria attirant l'attention de son mari qui la regarda. Il descendît les escaliers tout en râlant dans sa barbe comme le jeune retraité qu'il était ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Bonnie lui laissa la place puis monta sur le côté passager. Son père s'arrêta à la portière de conducteur. Il se retourna vers sa femme et lui fît un doigt d'honneur tout en faisant une grimace à sa femme.

« Bon les deux gosses on y va « Bonnie disait. Son père s'assît sur le siège puis referma la portière.

« Ta mère va me rendre dingue « Il déclara en mettant la ceinture. Bonnie mît sa ceinture puis son père conduit n'ayant pas de temps à perdre. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire dans la maison c'est-à-dire du bricolage, du ménage et encore du bricolage. Il passait son temps à s'occuper n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être inactif.

« Je ne viens pas te chercher ce soir je te préviens « Il disait à une Bonnie qui roula des yeux le sachant parfaitement.

« Je me débrouillerai, t'inquiète au pire Maman viendra ou Lucy « Elle disait ayant l'habitude du caractère de merde de son père à vrai dire elle avait hérité du même. Rien de bien surprenant.

_**Car j'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu ça pendant un moment maintenant**__**  
**__**En payant mes dettes aux saletés**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu de sourire, 'ay**__**  
**__**L'ayant tenu un moment, 'ay**__**  
**__**Prenez le avec si j'le peux**__**  
**__**Rêvant de ceci depuis l'enfance**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde.**__**  
**_

45 minutes plus tard, Bonnie arriva déjà en retard à cause des embouteillages et du reste. Elle sortît de la voiture puis regarda son père qui s'était garé devant le commissariat.

« Tu es l'homme de ma vie « Elle disait faisant sourire son père.

« Oué oué c'est ça essaye d'en trouver un autre ça me fera plus plaisir « Il déclara puis s'en alla en voiture laissant Bonnie sur le trottoir.

« Vieux crouton « Elle disait, mais ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant le klaxon de son père. Elle fronça les sourcilles se demandant s'il avait entendu, mais cela était impossible n'est ce pas ? Bonnie secoua la tête puis avança. Les portes du commissariat s'ouvrèrent à son passage. Elle resta confuse en voyant l'accueil. Devait-elle s'asseoir et attendre ? Où directement aller à son bureau. Elle resta un moment puis se dirigea vers la réception là où il y avait un homme en uniforme malheureusement il était déjà occupé par une femme blonde qui visiblement par sa manière d'être habillé, était une prostitué. Elles étaient faciles à reconnaître malheureusement.

_**J'ai essayé de couper les coins**__**  
**__**Essayé de prendre la voie facile**__**  
**__**J'ai continué à tomber à court de quelque chose**__**Je pouvais alors abandonner mais**__**  
**__**Finalement je ne pouvais pas car**__**  
**__**J'ai traversé tout ce chemin pour quelque chose**__**Maintenant prends le tout mais ne regarde pas en bas**__**Car j'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**_

« Je suis en train de vous dire qu'une femme m'a tenue captive depuis 7 jours et vous me demandez de me calmer « Elle cria en regardant l'agent qui était en train de mâcher son chewing-gum.

« Si vous ne vous calmez pas, je ne serai pas en mesure de prendre votre déposition alors si vous vous calmer, vote déposition sera de suite écrite « Il déclara. La jeune femme blonde resta à le regarder. Elle soupira reprenant sa respiration puis parla.

« Voila j'étais en train de travailler lorsqu'une voiture s'arrête. Il y avait cette femme avec lunette de soleil et foulard qui m'a demandé son chemin et comme une idiote je suis montée dans sa voiture pour la guider en échange de billet, et genre lorsque je me réveille, je me suis retrouvée menottée dans le noir les pieds ligotés et un bandeau sur la bouche « Elle déclara

« Pourquoi une femme vous aurez kidnappé ? » L'agent demanda. La prostitué le regarda les yeux grands ouverts d'un air « vous vous foutez de ma gueule, comment le saurais-je ? ».

« Je ne sais pas « Elle disait. Elle resta à regarder l'agent qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu par son témoignage. Il hocha la tête

« Bien votre déposition a été prise »

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule » Elle cria subitement attirant l'attention de toute l'accueil.

« Vous n'avez rien écrit, vous ne me croyez pas « Elle continua sous le choque. L'agent hocha la tête

« Sans vouloir vous offenser on a mieux à faire que s'occuper d'une prostitué qui a été kidnappé sans aucune raison valable à priori, si vous ne vouliez pas vous faire kidnapper éviter de faire le tapin la nuit « Il déclara attirant le choc de la prostitué. Celle-ci serra son poing. Elle allait frapper l'agent, mais Bonnie la prît par le poignet sachant ce qu'elle allait faire bien avant qu'elle le fasse.

**J'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay****  
****J'ai attendu ça pendant un moment maintenant****  
****En payant mes dettes aux saletés****  
****J'ai attendu de sourire, 'ay****  
****L'ayant tenu un moment, 'ay****  
****Prenez le avec si j'le peux****  
****Rêvant de ceci depuis l'enfance****  
****J'suis sur le toit du monde.****Oh...**

« Ok je propose que je prenne votre déposition ca vous va» Bonnie déclara en se mettant à côté de la prostitué qui tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie.

« Vous êtes flic ? » Elle demanda puis regarda l'agent à la réception qui fixait Bonnie pas très convaincu.

« Je ne crois pas « Il déclara en regardant Bonnie qui hocha la tête

« C'est mon premier jour, je travaille à la criminelle » Elle continua puis regarda l'agent qui roula des yeux.

« Faite comme vous voulez « Il disait à une Bonnie qui hallucinait un peu de voir qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de la jeune femme. Elle ne dît rien préférant ne pas s'énerver dès le début.

« Je peux avoir un calepin et un stylo monsieur l'agent Doll » Elle disait en lisant son étiquette sur son uniforme. Celui-ci prît un calepin puis un stylo et le passa à Bonnie qui emmena la jeune femme avec elle sur les sièges de l'accueil. La prostitué s'assît sur le fauteuil tandis Bonnie s'accroupissait en face d'elle.

« Laissez tombé, les flic peuvent se montrer con la plupart du temps « Bonnie disait en parlant de l'agent à l'accueil. La femme en face hocha la tête tout en jouant avec ses mains se sentant anxieuse.

« Oué vous l'avez dit « Elle répondit faisant sourire Bonnie.

« Pour commencer je vais vous demander votre nom et après ce qui vous est arrivé ok ? » Bonnie demanda

« C'est bon je ne suis pas une gosse ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une déposition « Elle répondit faisant rire Bonnie.

« Je m'appelle Jane Hill, j'habite à 320 Eddy Street à Tenderloin et je sais ce que vous pensez« Elle disait à une Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas.

« Je pense quoi ? » Elle demanda

« Tenderloin quartier sensible préjugé vous voyez « Elle déclara.

« J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas d'ici vous pouvez écrire vos coordonnés d'ailleurs, adresse et numéro de fixe ou portable » Bonnie disait en donnant son calepin. Elle ne connaissait pas San Fransisco, c'était l'état à l'opposé de là où elle était. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de vivre loin de sa famille, mais maintenant elle se retrouvait à vivre avec sa famille, quel ironie non ? Jane prît le calepin puis écrivît sous les yeux de Bonnie qui voyait qu'elle tremblait en écrivant. Elle resta à la fixer se doutant qu'elle devait être en manque. Jane repassa le calepin à Bonnie qui le prît.

« Comme j'ai dis à l'autre con, une femme m'a kidnappé pendant que je travaillais c'était le 26 mai aux alentours de 23h, je m'en souviens parce que je venais de commencer. J'avais envoyé un message à ma fille « Elle disait à une Bonnie qui écrivait tous ce qu'elle disait. Bonnie leva la tête

_**Car j'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu ça pendant un moment maintenant**__**  
**__**En payant mes dettes aux saletés**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu de sourire, 'ay**__**  
**__**L'ayant tenu un moment, 'ay**__**  
**__**Prenez le avec si j'le peux**__**  
**__**Rêvant de ceci depuis l'enfance**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde.**__**Et je sais qu'c'est dur quand vous tombez**__**  
**__**Et qu'c'est un long chemin quand vous heurtez le sol**__**  
**__**Debout maintenant, debout maintenant, debout maintenant.**_

« Quel âge ? « Bonnie demanda. Jane sourît comprenant qu'elle parlait de sa fille.

« Elle a 15 ans,elle s'appelle Maeva, mais elle est vraiment mure pour son âge en réalité elle n'a pas le choix, je ne suis pas la mère idéal au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué « Elle disait ayant du mal à parler.

« Je suis du genre à m'absenter assez longtemps donc pas étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas inquiétée « Elle continua.

« Mais ce matin en me réveillant, je me suis retrouvée sur la route comme si quelqu'un m'avait libéré « Elle avoua.

« Vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien »

« Non j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'étais sur la route, j'ai marché pour arriver jusqu'ici » Elle répliqua. Bonnie resta à la fixer

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? De la femme par exemple avait-elle un signe distinctif en particulier, sa voiture ? « Jane resta à réfléchir un moment

« Je ne me souviens pas de sa voiture, il faisait noire, mais « Elle s'arrêta un moment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie demanda. Jane hocha la tête

« Elle semblait riche, ses vêtements, sa manière de parler c'était très classe puis surtout elle portait ce parfum que je ne supporte pas, hypnotique poison de Dior « Elle déclara. Bonnie esquissa un léger sourire

« Ma mère adore ce parfum c'est une horreur, mais bon je ne suis pas très parfum donc « Bonnie s'arrêta en voyant que Jane n'était pas très réceptive à sa vie.

« Et quelque chose d'autre, une marque, quelque chose ? »

« Elle avait un grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre, le genre de grain de beauté qu'on aimerait tous avoir vous voyez « Bonnie hocha la tête

« Genre femme fatal ? » Bonnie demanda au prostitué qui hocha la tête

« Oui genre ça « Elle répondit esquissant un léger sourire.

« Et vis-à-vis du lieu vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? » Bonnie demanda. La prostitué resta à réfléchir un moment, mais secoua la tête

« Je ne me souviens de rien « Elle déclara puis ouvra les yeux en grand

« Si, il y avait un bruit de marteau piqueur aux alentours« Bonnie resta à réfléchir un moment

« Marteau piqueur « Elle répéta

« Oui, c'était à la fois proche et lointain » Bonnie hocha la tête puis entoura le mot marteau piqueur.

« Vous vous souvenez d'autre chose ? » Elle demanda une fois qu'elle se ressaisit de ses pensées. Jane se montra concentrée, mais elle ne souvenait de plus rien. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non »

« Ok si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose appelez moi au « Elle écrivit sur une autre page son numéro puis la passa à Jane.

« Vous êtes nouvelle ? Vous n'êtes pas un bleu rassurez moi » La prostituée demanda. Bonnie s'approcha et murmura

« ça restera entre nous, mais je crois que je suis meilleure que tout ces policiers réunis « Elle disait en faisant un clin d'œil.

« J'espère, je vous appellerais si jamais j'en sais plus, mais de toute manière je ne me fais pas d'histoire, nous les putes on passe en dernière « Elle déclara puis se leva laissant Bonnie. Celle-ci se retourna pour la regarder partir.

« Alors elles ne m'ont jamais rencontré » Bonnie cria dans le vide en voyant que Jane était partie. Elle sourît pensant à la phrase de son père qui lui avait dit de ne pas faire sa Bonnie, mais visiblement elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à ne pas être elle. Bonnie se releva puis se dirigea vers l'agent.

« Vous voyez c'était une perte de temps » Il déclara

« Je ne pense pas, je cherche la crim « Elle demanda pressé d'entamer sa journée. Elle avait déjà un dossier et rien que ça la motivait pour la suite. Elle ne se montrait même pas anxieuse, au contraire elle était contente de reprendre après une pause dans sa carrière.

« 5ème étage « Il répondit.

_**Et je sais qu'c'est dur quand vous tombez**__**  
**__**Et qu'c'est un long chemin quand vous heurtez le sol**__**  
**__**Debout maintenant, debout maintenant, debout maintenant.**__**Car j'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu ça pendant un moment maintenant**__**  
**__**En payant mes dettes aux saletés**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu de sourire, 'ay**__**  
**__**L'ayant tenu un moment, 'ay**__**  
**__**Prenez le avec si j'le peux**__**  
**__**Rêvant de ceci depuis l'enfance**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde.**__**Car j'suis sur le toit du monde.**_

Bonnie s'en alla de suite avec son calepin en main puis monta dans l'ascenseur. Elle arriva au bout de quelques minutes à l'étage. Elle sortît toujours enthousiaste, mais s'arrêta en voyant des bureaux, que des bureaux proches l'un des autres. Tout le monde pouvait se voir, se parler, s'entendre, rien d'inhabituel jusque là. A New York, cela avait été pareil.

Elle avança tout en admirant son nouveau lieu de travail. Les gens semblaient tellement occupés. C'était bon signe se disait Bonnie, cela voulait dire qu'elle aurait du travail, qu'elle aurait des affaires. Elle marcha se montrant invisible à la vue de tous car chacun semblait vraiment occupé. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant une porte sur laquelle il y avait écrit le nom de son nouveau chef. Elle comprît en voyant ce nom, et cette porte qui devait sûrement cacher un grand bureau avec un fauteuil bien confortable que c'était le bureau du patron. Oui tous ls patrons avaient cette marque, cette porte, leur nom écrit d'une certaine manière, une manière qui disait « C'est moi le boss ». Bonnie sourît puis avança en direction de se bureau, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant un homme plutôt mignon, brun les yeux sombres vert se mettre au milieu et parlait à ses collègues.

« Bon sérieux les gars, vous ramenez quoi pour la crémaillère de Damon et Elena « Stefan disait pensant à ce soir. Damon l'avait soulé pour qu'il demande aux autres s'ils comptaient ramener des choses pour savoir s'il devait faire à manger ou préparer simplement une soirée « apéritif ». Ils s'y prenaient tard, mais ils avaient eu beaucoup trop de boulot pour s'occuper de ça avant. Stefan regarda ses collègues qui s'amusaient chacun à lancer une balle en mousse d'un bureau à un autre.

« Parce qu'Elena ne sait pas si elle doit faire une soirée avec un repas ou simplement des apéritifs dinatoire « Stefan continua attirant l'attention des autres.

« Moi je suis pour un dîner et je compte ramener du rosé « Caroline déclara assise en face du bureau de Sophie qui était collés au sien. Elles étaient donc face à face. Elle lança ensuite la balle en mousse qu'elle relança à Sophie en face d'elle.

« Je suis pour un dîner. Caroline et moi n'avons rien à manger chez nous. Je ramène du vin rouge « Sophie déclara faisant sourire les gars qui devaient avouer que si passait la soirée avec Damon et Elena pouvait leur permettre de se remplir la panse. Pourquoi pas ?. Sophie relança à Klaus qui était juste à côté d'elle. Celui-ci rattrapa la balle attirant l'attention de Stefan qui comprît qu'il s'amusait à jouer à c'est celui qui à la balle qui parle.

« Marcel on a mangé nous ?« Klaus demanda en regardant Marcel en face de lui qui réfléchissait.

« Non je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire les course «

« Ok alors repas,et je vais trouver un truc à ramener « Il disait essayant de réfléchir attirant l'attention de Stefan.

« Je vais demander à Elena ce qu'elle veut que tu ramènes « Stefan disait à un Klaus qui hocha la tête et lança la balle à Marcel

« Oué fais ça Stefie « Il disait aimant bien se moquer de Stefan lorsqu'il s'amusait à jouer les organisateurs. Eux il n'aimait pas jouer les organisateurs. Ils vivaient le jour au jour tous autant qu'ils étaient. Damon et Elena étaient les exceptions à leur vie de bazar en même temps, ils ne faisaient pas du tout la même profession qu'eux.

« Pareil que Klaus « Marcel répondit seulement puis relança la balle à Tyler qui était au bureau à côté du sien en train de dormir les pieds sur la table, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et sa tête posé sur sa main. La balle tomba sur la tête de Tyler qui se réveilla en sursaut subitement attirant le rire de tout le monde.

« Je sens qu'il y en a un qui a bien profité de sa nuit « Sophie disait au loin en regardant Tyler qui reprenait peu à peur ses esprits.

« Bon Ty, tu ramènes quoi pour la soirée de ce soir « Tyler fronça les sourcilles.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais, je verrais ce soir « Tyler disait en ramassant la balle qui était prêt de lui. Il resta à la malaxer tout en regardant Stefan ne comprenant pas pourquoi Stefan leur prenait la tête dès le matin à propos de la crémaillère de son frère et sa femme.

« Sérieux on a besoin d'une réunion pour ça « Il demanda en regardant Stefan qui hocha la tête devant avouer que c'était inutile, mais il le faisait parce que Damon l'avait soulé étrangement soulé en y repensant. Damon n'était pas dû genre à se prendre la tête et pourtant il se prenait la tête et il leur prenait la tête pour une simple crémaillère. Il voulait sûrement préparé la soirée au mieux.

« C'est Damon qui a peur que vous vous rameniez sans rien parce qu'on sait tous que lorsque c'est pour profiter vous êtes là, mais jamais le contraire « Stefan disait. Tyler lui lança la balle tout en souriant se doutant parfaitement qu'ils étaient tous des profiteurs, mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'on les aimait.

« Vous venez tous hein ? » Stefan rattrapa la balle de suite.

« Oui bien sûre, on est pote non puis Elena nous a tous bassiné depuis des semaines pour sa crémaillère « Tyler déclara sous les yeux de Bonnie qui depuis tout à l'heure était en train d'assister à une réunion sur une crémaillère, le truc le plus inintéressant qui puisse existait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était parler ou se présenter, mais elle avait été obligé de subir cette réunion. Elle les regarda tous appréciant légèrement le fait qu'ils semblaient tous avoir son âge, c'était à la fois un bon point et un mauvais point, mais elle préférait ne pas se faire d'avis trop vite. Stefan allait parler, mais Bonnie décida d'avancer en entendant le silence.

« Désolé les gars de dérangez votre réunion de crémaillère, je cherche le chef Gordon « Bonnie disait de suite ayant besoin d'accélérer les choses, d'accélérer sa journée. Tyler, Marcel, Caroline tournèrent instinctivement leurs chaises roulantes pour regarder la jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts qui avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Il y eut un long silence avant que Stefan parle forçant Bonnie à lever la tête pour le regarder.

« Si c'est pour une déposition, il faut passez par nous et avant à l'accueil d'en bas si votre déposition est pertinente, il nous en fera part sinon il passera en dernier « L'homme brun aux yeux verts qui avait initié la conversation à propos de la crémaillère disait. Bonnie sourît instinctivement comprenant qu'il ne semblait pas se prendre la tête avec les dépositions. Sérieux à quoi bon faire une déposition à l'accueil et en refaire une enfin bref, elle n'était pas là pour changer l'organisation de ce service qui semblait étrange.

« Je comprends mieux la pile de dossier en bas « Elle disait en rigolant trouvant ce système nul.

« C'est la brigade des glandeurs ou quoi » Elle continua ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire des blagues de mauvais foutes, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être elle. Ils se regardèrent puis rigolèrent instinctivement surprenant Bonnie qui réagissent aussi bien enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. L'homme blond aux yeux bleus de la bande la regarda avec un sourire légèrement intimidant, un sourire pas du tout sincère et elle le savait.

« Ben écoutez, si vous n'êtes pas contente je vous propose d'aller voir un autre commissariat « Klaus disait prenant Bonnie de haut. Elle resta à le fixer et allait répondre, mais ils entendirent tous une voix parlait derrière.

« Je préfère la garder pour ce commissariat »Ils entendirent. Bonnie leva la tête pou voir un homme en costard qui avait les mains dans les poches. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux très noirs. Il faisait un peu négligé et était plus vieux que la plupart des autres, mais honnêtement, il était plutôt pas mal pour un homme de son âge. Bonnie sourît puis avança se dirigeant de suite vers lui intriguant tout le monde. Elle tendît sa main de suite.

« Chef Gordon, je suis Bonnie Bennett ravi de faire parti de votre brigade « Elle disait de suite faisant sourire son chef. Il sortît sa main de sa poche et prît la main de Bonnie.

« J'espère que grâce à vous ma brigade de glandeur relève un peu de niveau » Il disait en regardant les autres. Tyler baissa instinctivement ses jambes de la table en voyant le regard de son patron envers lui en particulier envers ses pieds. Ils se regardèrent ensuite tous confus ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à que leur chef parle.

« Bon les gars, je vous présente Bonnie Bennett, elle sera la nouvelle partenaire de Sophie » Il déclara surprenant tout le monde qui ne pensait qu'elle arriverait aussi tôt dans la brigade.

« Pardon « Sophie se mît à dire en se levant attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui comprît qu'elle devait être Sophie Devereaux, sa nouvelle partenaire.

« On en a parlé, Bonnie Bennett nous rejoins dès à présent et les présentations se feront plus tard, vous deux j'ai une affaire pour vous au 1300 Pacific Heights, Caroline préparez vos affaires. Bonnie votre arme et badge sont à mon bureau venez avec moi » Bonnie avança puis entra dans le bureau du chef sous les yeux de tout le monde qui la regardèrent.

« Elle semble sympa « Caroline disait, elle tourna sa tête vers les autres qui ne semblaient pas autant enthousiastes qu'elle à ce qu'une nouvelle débarque.

« Soyez sympa « Caroline disait contente d'avoir un statue à part que les autres et d'être intégré. Elle savait que c'était dure de s'intégrer parmi eux, ils étaient déjà assez proche. Elle en avait aussi fait les frais lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler ici en tant que médecin légiste et pourtant elle avait réussi à s'intégrer alors que son bureau est à l'étage plus bas que le leur, mais sa rencontre avec Sophie lui avait permis de s'intégrer avec les gars. Stefan haussa les épaules

« On est toujours sympa « Il déclara.

« On n'est pas déjà assez dans ce département « Marcel disait n'aimant pas le fait que leur patron ait embauché quelqu'un d'autre. Il disait ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas ce qui faisait rire Caroline.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop fermé « Caroline déclara attirant seulement un silence sceptique de la part de tout le monde.

Bonnie sortît quelques minutes après et s'arrêta surprise en voyant tout le monde la regardait.

« Tiens c'est ton bureau je me suis permise de te l'emprunter comme il était vide « Carolien déclara la première en se mettant en face de Bonnie. Elle tendît sa main sous les yeux de tout le monde puis Bonnie lui prît la main.

« Je suis Caroline Forbes, la médecin légiste, mais ils m'appellent le croque mort ici » Caroline disait attirant le sourire de Bonnie.

« Jolie surnom « Bonnie déclara. Elle s'approcha de son nouveau bureau puis posa son calepin sous les yeux de tout le monde qui restait à la fixer comme si elle était un phénomène de foire. Bonnie les regarda tous puis s'arrêta sur Sophie qui était en face d'elle. Visiblement elles allaient être coéquipières et à en croire la tête de cette Sophie cela ne lui plaisait guère. Sophie se leva subitement de sa chaise puis parla regardant à peine Bonnie.

« Bon allez la bleu on y va « Sophie disait en mettant sa veste sans même poser un regard sur Bonnie. Cette dernière fronça les sourcilles n'aimant pas le mot bleu, mais ce n'était pas grave si elle devait se rabaisser le temps d'une journée. Pourquoi pas ? Comme son père l'avait laissé entendre, il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas elle pour s'intégrer. Sophie s'en alla de suite laissant Caroline et Bonnie derrière.

« Hey attends nous « Caroline cria en prenant son attaché caise avec elle. Elle regarda Bonnie puis lui fît un signe de la tête

« Viens « Elle déclara en lui souriant faisant sourire Bonnie qui la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elles montèrent toutes les trois dans l'ascenseur ensemble qui les emmena jusqu'au parking sous terrain. Sophie sortit en première, elle se dirigea vers la voiture puis parla toujours sans posé un regard sur Bonnie qui trouvait ça assez mal élevé de ne pas être fixé, de ne pas être pris en considération.

« Alors la bleu, les choses sont simples, tu observes et tu me laisses faire mon travail » Sophie disait une fois qu'elle avait ouvert la portière de son côté. Caroline monta à l'avant, tandis que Bonnie avait ouvert la porte à l'arrière. Sophie monta n'attendant aucune réponse de la part de Bonnie qui monta à son tour la trouvant vraiment culoté. Déjà culoté par sa manière de lui parler, de l'appeler la bleu.

« Je suis Bonnie Bennett en fait ravie de vous rencontrer « Bonnie déclara seulement en mettant sa ceinture. Il fallait peut être rétablir les choses dans leur contexte et faire les présentations même si son patron l'avait déjà fait. Etrangement son patron semblait être le plus accueillant de la brigade. Caroline se retourna puis sourît décidé à se répéter histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je suis Caroline Forbes, la médecin légiste, et la fille avec un air supérieur c'est Sophie Devereau une super flic, la meilleure que tous ces gros con que tu as vu en haut « Caroline répéta faisant sourire Bonnie qui savait qu'elle se répétait pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et tu viens d'où ? » Caroline demanda après un long moment de silence en voiture. Bonnie s'avança

« je viens de New York, Manhattan « Bonnie avoua surprenant Caroline

« Ouaw de l'autre côté du pays, ça doit changer ici « Caroline disait décidé à faire la discussion

« Oui, c'est plus calme, plus agréable mais j'ai de la famille ici donc ça m'arrangeait d'être muté ici pour être plus proche d'eux » Bonnie disait à une Caroline qui sourît.

« Tu vis chez tes parents ? » Elle demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oué un retour au bercail temporaire « Elle avoua à un Caroline qui se demandait comment elle faisait à son âge pour vivre avec ses parents. Bonnie rigola sachant pertinemment ce que Caroline pensait avant même qu'elle le dise.

« La vieille fille à Maman et Papa c'est moi » Bonnie déclara attirant le rire de Caroline.

« Sophie et moi vivons ensemble » Caroline déclara. Bonnie hocha la tête pas vraiment étonné de ce constat, c'était souvent comme ça pour certains collègue. Elle détourna son regard pour regarder Sophie qui était concentrée sur la route ne voulant vraiment pas lui faire la discussion.

« Et sinon vous semblez tous vous entendre bien dans cet unité « Bonnie demanda en regardant Sophie qui décida de répondre brièvement.

« Oui c'est le cas « Sophie disait glaçant l'ambiance dans la voiture. Bonnie sourît sans rien dire puis parla voyant que Sophie ne semblait pas l'apprécier.

« Et il y a beaucoup de crime ? » Elle demanda. Caroline haussa les épaules

« Par rapport à toi il doit y en avoir moins, mais on a du boulot « Caroline répondit. Bonnie hocha la tête comprenant que cela voulait dire non en gros pour elle c'était un non. Elle resta à ne rien dire réfléchissant.

« Alors tu as demandé à être muté ? » Caroline demanda essayant vraiment de faire la discussion ce que Bonnie savait. Caroline regarda Sophie légèrement agacé que celle-ci ne fasse pas l'effort d'intégrer la nouvelle.

« Oui pour des raisons familiales » Bonnie répondit préférant mentir pour ne pas dire la vérité. Caroline se retourna ensuite pour regarder en face d'elle la route laissant Bonnie qui se rassit confortablement à son tour. Elle regarda les alentours

« C'est loin Pacific Heighs ? » Elle demanda ensuite.

« Non ca va, c'est un quartier aisé par contre « Caroline répondit en regardant en face d'elle.

* * *

Les filles arrivèrent au bout de quelques instants dans une résidence privée. Sophie se gara puis elles descendirent en même temps.

« Il y en a qui se font pas chier « Bonnie disait en voyant la somptueuse villa dans laquelle elle avait atterrie. Leurs collègues avaient déjà tout scellé. Les filles avancèrent ensuite sans rien dire, elles montèrent les escaliers de la villa puis se baissèrent pour passer sous les sceller.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? » Sophie demanda une fois qu'elle entra dans la villa. Un policier leur passa des gangs à toutes les trois puis les invita à monter les escaliers.

« Joshua Kerr, homme d'affaire fortuné de 45 ans, PDG, marié, 1 enfant. Sa femme l'a retrouvé mort ce matin. Il était sensé les rejoindre à une réception, mais il n'est jamais venu. Elle n'a pas pu le voir plus tôt puisqu'elle a dormi à l'hôtel. Elle est avec sa fille chez la voisine d'en face » Il déclara puis les trois se baissèrent encore une fois pour passer les sceller. Caroline se dirigea de suite vers le cadavre puis s'accroupît vers le corps. Sophie s'accroupît à son tour près de Caroline

« Alors à première vue ? » Elle demanda. Caroline sourît

« Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes « Caroline déclara attirant le roulement de yeux de Sophie et le sourire de Bonnie qui regardait les alentours. Celle-ci mît ses gangs puis se dirigea vers les meubles. Elle ouvra une armoire silencieusement puis prît un cadran photo pour voir e couple avec leur fille unique. Sophie quant à elle prît le porte feuille de la victime.

« Joshua Kerr » Sophie disait en lisant le portefeuille de la victime tandis que Bonnie regardait les alentours.

« Il doit être mort aux alentours de 21 h et à priori l'arme du crime est ce chandelier. Cela l'a sûrement tué sur le cou tu vois cette marque sur son crâne « Caroline disait en montrant la marqua à Sophie qui hocha la tête

« Oui, mortel j'imagine « Sophie disait.

« Rien a été volé à priorité « Bonnie se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Sophie et Caroline

« Et aucune marque d'effraction donc je doute qu'on puisse mettre le vol en cause » Bonnie continua. Sophie resta à la regarder confuse. Bonnie haussa les épaules

« Je me contente d'observer au pardon je n'ai pas le droit de parler non plus « Elle disait faisant sourire Caroline. Sophie resta à ne rien dire puis regarda Caroline

« Tu as quelques chose d'autre ? » Elle demanda. Caroline haussa les épaules

« La marque se situe en bas du crâne, je dirais que c'est une personne de petite taille. SI cela avait été une personne plus grande, la marque aurait été plus de ce côté tu vois « Caroline disait en touchant le crâne de la victime. Sophie hocha la tête comprenant

« On peut supposer que le meurtrier est donc plus petit que la victime « Sophie déclara en regardant Caroline qui hocha la tête.

« Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans autopsie «

« Pas tant que je n'ai pas fait l'autopsie « Sophie se releva comprenant que pour en savoir plus elle devra attendre que Caroline fasse des examens plus approfondie, mais à priori il n'y avait rien de mystérieux dans ce meurtre alors le mieux était d'interroger les connaissances de la victime.

« Bon je vais interroger la famille « Elle disait puis se retourna pour regarder Bonnie. Celle-ci hocha la tête d'accord pour la suivre en même temps elle était là pour ça. Sophie avança puis sortît de la chambre invitant Bonnie à la suivre ce qu'elle fît. Les deux femmes descendirent les escaliers puis sortirent de la maison pour rejoindre la villa d'en face. Hey ben, il n'y avait que des villas ici.

Sophie entra dans la résidence, monta les trois marches d'entrée de la villa puis toqua. Bonnie arriva à côté de Sophie et attendît à son tour jusqu'à que la voisine ouvre la porte. Elle semblait affectée à son tour. Bonnie pouvait le voir à travers les yeux lumineux de la voisine qui semblait avoir pleuré. La voisine se ressaisit puis parla essayant de contrôler sa voix.

« Mary et Allison vous attendent « Elle disait en ouvrant la porte en grand. Sophie hocha la tête puis entra tandis que Bonnie restait à fixer la voisine. Elle se ressaisit puis suivît Sophie. Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans la salle de séjour. Elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant la femme, Mary Kerr qui était assise sur le canapé. Sa fille était allongée, la tête posée sur la cuisse de sa mère en train de dormir. Mary tourna sa tête pour regarder les agents.

« Désolé elle est fatiguée « Elle disait. Sa fille avait tellement pleuré, tellement versé de larme, que sa mère lui avait donné quelque chose pour la calmer. Elle aurait voulu aussi prendre quelque chose pour apaiser sa douleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi fragile, aussi faible devant sa fille. Bonnie et Sophie se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils en face de la jeune veuve. Elles s'assirent en même temps essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour Allison.

« On comprend « Sophie disait.

« Toutes mes condoléances « Bonnie disait à la femme qui hocha la tête

« Je ne réalise pas vraiment encore sa mort, j'ai l'impression qu'il va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre à la maison » Elle avoua sentant ses larmes venir rien qu'à l'idée de penser que son mari était mort. Les filles ne dirent rien ayant l'habitude d'entendre cette phrase de la part de victimes qui avaient perdu quelqu'un. C'était dure de le réaliser, et lorsque la réalisation frappé de pleins fouets, on ne pouvait rien faire. Il y eu un long silence que Sophie décida de briser devant faire son métier avant tout.

« Désolé de vous dérangez à un moment pareil, mais connaissez vous quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à votre mari « Sophie demanda. Mary se réveilla de ses pensées, des pensées dans lesquelles, elle était en train de sombrer. Elle pensait étrangement à tous les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait vécus avec son mari et rien que de se dire que cela faisait parti du passé, elle en avait le cœur qui s'en resserrait. Elle avala difficilement sa salive puis parla réalisant qu'elle avait laissé un trop long silence.

« Non pas vraiment. C'était le genre d'homme sur qui chaque ami pouvait compter « Elle disait en esquissant un léger sourire se remémorant de lui.

« Vous êtes sûre, vous ne l'avez pas entendu ce disputer avec quelqu'un récemment « Sophie demanda ayant besoin d'indices.

« Je sais qu'il subissait un énorme stress au boulot c'est tout « Elle avoua seulement. Sophie allait parler, mais Bonnie parla à sa place l'interrompant surprenant Sophie.

« Et vous et votre mari vous vous entendiez bien ? » Elle demanda attirant la confusion de Mary et Sophie qui se demandait pour qui elle se prenait.

« Pardon ? » Mary disait se braquant ce que Bonnie remarqua, mais elle préféra continuer afin de préciser sa pensé.

« J'ai remarqué que vous dormiez dans des chambres séparés, il n'y avait que des affaires à vous dans la chambre « Bonnie avoua honnêtement surprenant Mary et Sophie. Mary resta à la fixer de ses yeux bruns puis hocha la tête.

« Oui on a eu beaucoup de problèmes de couples récemment, mais on travaillait, on allait voir une thérapeute pour ça, mais rien de particulier. Il était dans ma chambre parce que je lui ais demandé de me ramener un foulard « Elle avoua. Bonnie resta à la regarder un moment remarquant qu'elle portait une robe qui s'accordait avec son châle de soie noire.

« Pourquoi un foulard ? » Bonnie demanda. Mary resta à la regarder perdu

« Je veux dire vous avez un châle alors pourquoi vouloir un foulard « Bonnie continua.

« Un foulard protégeait mieux mon cou, et maintenant mon mari est mort à cause de ce stupide foulard parce que j'ai encore fait ma madame comme il aimait si bien le dire « Mary disait en versant une larme qu'elle essuya de suite. Bonnie resta à fixer le châle de la femme ne comprenant pas le principe d'avoir un châle et de demander un foulard, mais elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle entendît Sophie. Cette dernière sortît sa carte puis la donna à Mary.

« On ne va pas vous dérangez plus longtemps si vous vous souvenez de quelques choses appelez moi ok » Elle déclara en tendant sa carte à Mary qui la prît de suite. Sophie se leva invitant Bonnie à faire de même. Bonnie allait se lever, mais elle s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle sentît l'odeur. Elle renifla subitement approchant sa tête de Mary

« Qu'est ce que vous faite ? » Mary demanda en reculant attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui se ressaisit réalisant qu'elle était en train de la renifler. Elle ouvra les yeux surprise connaissant l'odeur qu'elle détestait, mais que sa mère adorait. Encore une divergence d'opinion que les deux avaient. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées puis parla.

« Hypnotique poison « Elle disait à Mary qui hocha la tête

« Oui c'est mon parfum préféré « Elle répondit n'aimant pas le regard que Bonnie avait envers elle, mais Bonnie avait dévié son regard sur le haut de sa lèvre.

Elle remarquait un grain de beauté, un grain de beauté qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le fait qu'elle porte le hypnotique poison dont Jane, la prostitué lui avait parlé avait réveillé ses sens et étrangement elle portait même le fameux grain de beauté dont Jane avait parlé. Bonnie resta à regarder Mary la trouvant vraiment élégante et belle. Elle faisait parti des femmes fatales que Jane avait énoncées.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence non ? Trop de similitude et honnêtement elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, pas du tout. Sophie remarqua le visage de Mary qui semblait ne pas apprécier la manière dont Bonnie la regardait alors elle décida d'intervenir n'aimant pas à son tour l'attention de Bonnie sur Madame Kerr.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé « Sophie disait réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées. Cette dernière hocha la tête comprenant qu'il était temps d'y aller.

« Désolé « Bonnie disait.

« Encore mes condoléances « Elle répéta puis s'en alla passant devant Sophie.

« Veuillez nous excuser « Sophie répéta à une Madame Kerr qui fixait Bonnie mal à l'aise par sa présence, par son regard qu'elle venait d'avoir envers elle.

« C'est rien « Elle répondit seulement puis s'en alla pour suivre Bonnie qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la maison. Sophie avança en direction de la voiture n'attendant pas Bonnie puis parla.

« Tu refais plus ça « Sophie disait à une Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas.

« Refaire quoi ? » Sophie tourna sa tête pour regarder la jeune femme

« Interroger la veuve sans mon accord « Sophie disait. Elle allait partir, mais Bonnie lui prît le bras décidé à être elle parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à supporter qu'on lui parle comme ça, qu'on la traite comme une bleu alors qu'elle n'en était pas une.

« Je ne travaille pour toi, mais si tu veux travailler sur cette affaire solo alors je te laisse faire, moi je vais faire mon boulot parce que je crois qu'on est là pour ça non « Bonnie disait clairement pas prête à supporter le caractère de merde de Sophie. Elles étaient sur une affaire, elles étaient sensés mettre leurs gamineries de côté au lieu de se prendre la tête pour des conneries. Sophie hocha la tête préférant effectivement faire les choses de son côté.

« Je vais interroger les collègues de la victime, seule « Sophie déclara sur un ton autoritaire. Elle s'en alla ensuite puis monta dans la voiture sous les yeux de Bonnie qui espérait qu'elle ne pensait pas faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était en train de faire. Sophie mît le moteur puis s'en alla faisant halluciner Bonnie.

Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle le vide laissé par Sophie tout en se mettant à rire. Rire elle ne pouvait faire que ça, mais elle perdît petit à petit son rire en entendant un bruit. Elle se retourna puis regarda la résidence de la voisine voyant qu'il y avait des travaux. Elle entendît un marteau piqueur... Alors là cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence non. Bonnie ré entra dans la propriété, elle passa par l'arrière dans le jardin pour voir que l'intérieur de la piscine était en train d'être refaite. Elle resta à réfléchir.

« Je peux vous aider « Bonnie se retourna pour voir la voisine.

« Vous refaite votre piscine ? » Bonnie demanda confuse par le bruit des marteaux piqueurs, mais honnêtement pourquoi une femme comme Mary Kerr kidnapperait une prostitué, cela n'avait aucun sens à première vue, mais les coïncidences n'existaient pas. Elle le savait.

« Oui, j'aimerais qu'elle soit plus profonde « Elle déclara puis alluma sa cigarette sous les yeux de Bonnie qui la fixait de haut en bas. Elle était blondes, les cheveux courts, les yeux verts d'eaux, des yeux magnifiques. Elle prît une bouffé puis soupira. Elle l'ouvra son paquet pour en proposer une à Bonnie qui secoua la tête.

« non je ne fumes pas « La femme sourît

« Vous avez raison » Elle répondit tout en fumant sous les yeux de Bonnie.

« Vous connaissez bien les Kerr ? » Elle demanda. La voisine hocha la tête

« Mary est ma meilleure amis, nos maris se connaissaient du boulot et grâce à eux on a fais connaissance « Elle avoua tout puis relâcha de la fumée.

« Vous saviez que les Kerr avait des problèmes de couples « Bonnie demanda attirant l'attention de la femme en face d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules

« Je m'en doutais « Elle avoua

« Vous couchiez avec ? » Bonnie demanda subitement. La voisine ouvra les yeux en grand ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Elle se mît à rire

« Je sais qu'on est à Pacific Heigts, mais ça fait un peu cliché, la femme qui couche avec le mari de sa meilleure ami « Elle disait en souriant faisant sourire Bonnie.

« Cliché, mais ça existe. Vous avez beaucoup pleuré « Elle disait trouvant cela bizarre qu'elle semble plus affecté que Mary Kerr.

« Si vous voulez savoir si je l'ai tué, je vous dis tout de suite non « Elle déclara à une Bonnie qui ne croyait pas qu'elle avait tué, puis à en croire sa taille elle ne pouvait pas être celle qui l'avait frappé avec le chandelier. En pensant à taille, Mary Kerr aussi ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué à en croire sa taille. Elle était beaucoup trop grande.

« Je sais, je veux simplement savoir si vous saviez quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider « Elle demanda. La voisine resta à la fixer un moment sans rien dire pensant à Joshua.

« Vous devez penser que je suis horrible, Mary est ma meilleure ami et pourtant je suis tombée amoureuse de son mari « Elle se mît à dire ayant besoin d'entendre un jugement de la part de Bonnie qui savait que c'était le cas, mais honnêtement elle n'était pas la mieux placé pour parler, pas du tout la mieux placé. Elle secoua la tête

« Il y a des sentiments qu'on ne contrôle pas « Bonnie disait honnêtement pensant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti à son tour. Comme la femme en face d'elle le lui avait dit, c'était cliché, mais pourtant cela arrivait plus souvent qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Vous semblez savoir de quoi je parle « La femme se mît à dire en voyant que Bonnie était devenue pensive subitement. Celle-ci resta à ne rien dire n'aimant pas ce souvenir de ça.

« On s'aimait « La voisine disait réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées.

« On avait prévu de divorcer, j'ai engagé un avocat et lui aussi. On avait prévu de le dire à nos proche « Elle avoua.

« Votre mari et Mary sont au courant «

« Je ne pense pas, mais je sais que Mary se doutait que son mari allait divorcer. Il lui en avait parlé et bien sûre vu la fortune qui repose sur son mari, elle a essayé de l'en dissuader «

« Il n'avait pas fait de contrat prénuptial ? » Bonnie demanda. La femme se mît à rire

« On est Pacific Heigts, personne ne fait de contrat prénuptial surtout pas les femmes comme nous qui dépendons de notre mari » Elle déclara. Bonnie allait parler, mais ils entendirent une voix d'homme.

« Madame « L'homme des travaux cria interrompant Bonnie. Celle-ci se retourna puis regarda la femme.

« Merci, j'arrête de vous déranger « Bonnie déclara puis s'en alla sous les yeux de la voisine. Bonnie sortit de la propriété puis s'arrêta ayant vraiment une mauvaise intuition à propos de la veuve. Elle prît de suite son portable puis appela son taxi ne connaissant rien à la ville.

« Allo » Son père disait en faisant du bricolage sur son toit.

« J'ai besoin de toi, je dois aller à une adresse et je ne sais pas où je suis « Son père roula des yeux

« Où tu es ? « Il disait. Bonnie détourna son regard aux alentours

« 1220 Pacific Heigts « Elle disait surprenant son père

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce quartier de riche « Il disait attirant le rire de Bonnie

« Je travaille alors tu viens ma coéquipière m'a laissé tombé « Elle disait

« Tu fais chier sérieux » Il déclara avant de raccrocher au nez de Bonnie. Celle-ci sourit sans rien dire sachant pertinemment qu'il allait venir même s'il râlait. Elle allait sûrement l'entendre gueuler tout le reste de la journée, mais tanpis elle n'avait personne d'autre à appeler. Dans cette ville, elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa famille et à vrai dire cela la suffisait.

* * *

« Attends tu l'as laissé seule « Stefan disait en regardant Sophie qui était en train de se réinstaller à sa table après avoir interrogé les collègues de la victime. Sophie s'assît

« J'ai réagi au quart de tour, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une collègue j'en ai jamais eu « Sophie avoua aux gars.

« Tu as du culot j'aurais jamais osé « Klaus disait attirant le regard de Sophie.

« Dois-je comprendre que je suis allée loin « Elle demanda.

« Oué « Ils dirent tous en même temps. Sophie resta à les regarder puis soupira

« De toutes manière j'ai avancé dans l'enquête, Joshua Kerr avait une maitresse donc je parierais sur Miranda Divine « Sophie disait en parlant de la voisine des Kerr.

« Kerr comme Mary Kerr » Ils entendirent subitement. Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir Damon qui avait ramené des donuts. Il se moquait constamment d'eux en leur ramenant des donuts comme dans les films et séries. Il leur montrait à travers ce signe qu'ils étaient tous des fainéants et paresseux tandis que lui était un homme actif. A chacun son boulot, le sien était barbant et chacun des flics ici considéraient que leur job était peut-être mal payé, mais ils étaient fière de ne pas devoir porter des costards à des prix gigantesques. De toutes manière, vu leur salaire de misère, ils ne pouvaient même pas se permettre d'acheter rien que la moitié de ce que Damon s'achetait. Damon, c'était un autre level par rapport à eux, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de bien s'entendre.

«Quoi tu connais Mary ? » Sophie demanda à Damon qui avança avec son costard hors de prix. Il prît place en face de Sophie sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de partenaire depuis bien longtemps et que ce bureau était vide. Il posa les donuts puis parla.

« C'est une ami d'Elena et moi, on a fais nos études de droits ensemble «

« TU connaissais Joshua « Sophie disait en parlant de la victime.

« Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois rien de bien sorcier, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est mort « Il avoua surpris par cette nouvelle. Connaissant Mary, elle devait être effondrée se disait Damon se rappelant très bien de Mary à la fac.

« Tu as une piste ? » Il demanda. Sophie hocha la tête.

« Oué peut être je pense à la maitresse « Sophie disait tandis que les autres étaient tous en train de se servir dans la boite de donuts que Damon avait ramené. Celui-ci les regarda tous avec un sourire moqueur.

« Vas y moque toi monsieur je me tape des costumes à 4000 balles « Stefan disait à son frère. Il allait toucher le costume de Damon, mais celui-ci lui retint sa main.

« 6000 balles Stefan, tu me prends pour qui « Il déclara attirant les cris des autres. Klaus se retourna

« Tu n'es pas sérieux 6000 balles pour un bout de tissus à la con « Il cria. Damon roula des yeux

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mes clients attendent de la qualité et la qualité passe par le prix « Damon disait en baissant sa tête. Il s'arrêta en voyant un calepin sur le bureau. Il prît le calepin pour voir que c'était une déposition. Il fronça les sourcilles confus.

« ll y a quelqu'un à ce bureau dorénavant « il disait en reposant le calepin. Il leva la tête pour regarder Sophie qui roula des yeux.

« Oué tu l'as raté, une plaie selon moi « Sophie disait attirant le rire de tous les autres gars.

« Et plutôt mignonne « Klaus disait attirant le regard de Damon qui sourît

« Je m'y attendais « Il disait en souriant. Il se releva puis mît ses mains dans les poches. Il avança pour regarder tout le monde.

« Je m'y attendais plus sérieusement si je suis là c'est parce qu'Elena veut s'assurer que vous ne nous faisiez pas faux bon ce soir « Damon disait attirant le roulement de yeux de tout le monde qui ne comprenait pourquoi ils faisaient tout un plat d'une simple crémaillère.

« Sérieux tu viens jusqu'ici pour nous le dire « Marcel disait tout haut lisant dans les pensées de ses potes.

« Faut vous prendre moins la tête, vous les avocats « Tyler continua. Damon roula des yeux

« C'est pour Elena, en ce moment elle est fatiguée et si on pouvait faciliter les choses ce soir en plus ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée ensemble « Il avoua

« Peut être parce que vous arrivez à défendre tous les enfoirés qu'on essaye de boucler « Klaus disait en tournant sa chaise roulante pour regarder Damon.

« et on innocente les innocents que vous pensez enfoirés « Il déclara préférant rectifier. Klaus rigola

« Sérieux on oublie le boulot le temps d'une soirée, si ce n'est pas pour moi fait le pour Elena » Il disait.

« C'est mignon « Sophie disait trouvant le couple Damon et Elena trop mignon.

« Bien sûre qu'on sera là « Stefan disait forçant tout le monde à répondre la même chose.

« Bien sure pour Elena on est prêt à tout « Klaus disait en souriant faisant sourire Damon. Ce dernier enleva ses mains de ses poches rassurées. Il regarda ensuite le bureau vide en face de Sophie puis le pointa du doigt.

« D'ailleurs vous pouvez emmener la nouvelle si vous voulez « Il déclara par politesse. Plus il y avait de monde, mieux c'était non.

* * *

« Attends pourquoi Mary Kerr aurait kidnappé Jane alors qu'elle a tous ce qu'il faut dans la vie » Son père disait en se garant en face de chez Jane car Bonnie voulait lui reparler afin de savoir si Jane connaissait Mary.

« Je ne sais pas, mais avoue que les coïncidences sont troublantes « Son père hocha la tête

« Oué, mais Mary Kerr est riche, elle vit à Pacific Heigt, Jane vit à Tenderloin c'est deux mondes à part. Il n'y a rien qui les relie « Son père disait se trouvant intéressé. Bonnie sourît voyant que son père semblait autant concentré qu'elle.

« A nous de le découvrir si je résolus cette affaire, peut être que j'en saurais plus sur le meurtre de Joshua Kerr, selon sa maitresse, Mary avait le mobile, il voulait la quitter « Elle disait en sortant de la voiture. Elle se retourna vers son père qui referma sa portière. Les deux se regardèrent.

« Oué, avait-elle les moyens et l'opportunité, elle a un parfait alibi ? » Il disait à une Bonnie qui sentait que Mary Kerr cachait quelque chose. C'était bizarre cette histoire de foulard. Pourquoi lui demandait de prendre un foulard alors qu'elle avait un châle ?

« Elle a pu engager quelqu'un ? » Bonnie disait à son père qui secoua la tête

« Non lorsqu'on engage quelqu'un souvent c'est un professionnel et c'est rare que les professionnels tuent avec un chandelier. Ils utilisent des flingues, des choses avec précision. Un chandelier ce n'est pas assez…. «

« Professionnel « Bonnie continua trouvant logique la pensé de son père. Il n'avait pas été flic pour rien se disait Bonnie.

« Alors on cherche quelqu'un de petite taille non professionnel, mais c'est pas logique avec Mary Kerr » Son père resta à la regarder

« Tu es en train de faire un amalgame entre ton histoire avec la prostitué et Mary Kerr. Ces deux histoires ne sont peut-être pas liés Bonnie même si tu pressens comme coupable Mary Kerr » Son père disait à une Bonnie qui savait qu'il avait raison.

« Je sais tu as raison « Elle déclara puis allait se retourner, mais elle pointa son père du doigt.

« Mais mon instinct ne me fais jamais faux bon « Elle déclara faisant rire son père qui savait qu'elle aimait bien avoir le dernier mot.

Les deux montèrent les marches puis allaient sonner au nom de Jane c'est à dire Hill à l'interphone, mais la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvra pour laisser passer des déménageurs. Bonnie et son père entrèrent donc sans sonner puis montèrent les escaliers ensemble. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte puis Bonnie toqua à la porte de Jane attendant qu'elle réponde. Ils entendirent subitement la porte s'ouvrir, mais la porte ne s'ouvra pas entièrement à cause du crochet. Bonnie et son père baissèrent instinctivement la tête surpris en voyant une jeune fille blonde les regardait de ses yeux bleues.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Elle demanda. Bonnie prît sa plaque

« On est des flics « Elle disait, dès qu'elle finit sa phrase, la jeune adolescente ferma son la porte pus la rouvrît en grand. Elle prît la plaque de Bonnie pour la regarder de plus près ce qui fit sourire Bonnie et son père. L'adolescente leva la tête ensuite.

« On peut entrer ? » Bonnie demanda. La jeune fille resta à les fixer un moment hésitante puis ouvra sa porte en grand. Bonnie et son père entrèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent surpris en voyant des cartons et un appartement assez vide.

« Vous allez quelque part ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant la jeune Maeva qui hocha la tête. Ils entendirent subitement une voix masculine parlait.

« Oui on va habiter ensemble « Un jeune adolescent disait en se mettant à côté de Maeva. Il mit ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Je suis Clay, le copain de Maeva « Il disait aux deux Bennett qui étaient surpris en voyant leur âge.

« Vous allez habitez ensemble à votre âge ? » Le père de Bonnie demanda disant tout haut ce que Bonnie comptait dire. Maeva sourît tout en hochant la tête

« Oui « Elle déclara en prenant la main de Clay.

« Et qu'est ce que ta mère en pense ? D'ailleurs c'est elle que je viens voir à vrai dire « Bonnie disait surprise de voir qu'il ne restait presque plus rien dans l'appartement. Ils avaient tout vidés.

« Si vous venez voir ma mère, elle n'est pas là, cela va faire un moment maintenant, mais j'ai l'habitude « Maeva disait en avançant avec Clay dans le petit séjour dans lequel elle vivait.

« Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? » Elle demanda e regardant Bonnie et son père qui secouèrent la tête instinctivement. Bonnie regarda ensuite les alentours pour voir que la seule chose qui était dans l'appartement était un ordinateur.

« Non ça ira « Bonnie répondit pour son père et elle.

« Ta mère n'est pas rentré « Bonnie redemanda confuse se disant que Jane aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps maintenant.

« Non » Maeva disait en se mettant encore une fois en face de Bonnie et son père. Clay resta près d'elle le bras autour de ses épaules ne voulant visiblement pas la lâcher.

« Pourtant lorsque je l'ai vu ce matin » Bonnie s'arrêta confuse en voyant Clay et Maeva écarquillés les yeux ne cachant pas leur surprise.

« Ce matin »

« oui elle est venue au poste ce matin « Maeva secoua la tête

« C'est impossible « elle déclara en esquissant un léger sourire. Le père de Bonnie resta à regarder la réaction des adolescentes, une réaction beaucoup trop anormale.

« Si elle est venu proclamant que quelqu'un l'avait kidnappé « Bonnie continua n'aimant pas la stupéfaction qui s'était lu sur leur visage.

« Pourquoi tu sembles si surprise ? » Bonnie demanda ayant encore ce sentiment qui lui disait que quelque chose était là, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le voir.

« Parce que ma mère est du genre à partir un long moment «

« Mais à revenir aussi non pourquoi tu sembles si surprise qu'elle soit revenue » Elle demanda honnêtement ne comprenant pas cette contraction. Maeva allait parler, mais ce fut son copain qui parla

« Non c'est le fait qu'elle se soit fait kidnappé qui nous surprend, elle va bien ? » Il demanda à une Bonnie qui ne croyait étrangement pas à l'inquiétude des deux jeunes. Cela respirait le mensonge.

« Oui elle était un peu secouée « Bonnie avoua déstabilisant les adolescents qui n'aimaient pas sa manière de regarder les alentours.

« Désolé, mais on doit y aller, on nous attend « Maeva se mît à dire réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Ok on va y aller « Elle déclara puis alla en direction de la porte invitant son père à la suivre. Elle ouvra la porte sous le regard des adolescents. Elle laissa passer son père en premier puis allait partir, mais avant elle se retourna vers les adolescents qui semblaient n'attendre que ça.

« En fait vous ne connaissaient pas une certaine Mary Kerr ? » Bonnie demanda aux deux adolescents qui secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non qui c'est ? « Maeva demanda, mais Bonnie ne répondit rien.

« Et Joshua Kerr ? » Elle demanda, mais les deux adolescents secouèrent la tête.

« Non pourquoi ? » Maeva répéta encore une fois à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non pour rien, je vous laisse lorsque ta mère revient tu peux lui dire de m'appeler « Bonnie disait puis referma la porte laissant les ados seules. Son père et elle descendirent les escaliers puis sortirent de l'immeuble pour rejoindre leur voiture. Son père ouvra sa portière puis regarda sa fille.

« Ok ces gosses sont bizarres « Il disait ayant bien regardé les alentours. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Ils étaient un peu trop surpris en apprenant que Jane était en vie. On aurait dit qu'ils espéraient le contraire non « Bonnie avoua à son père qui hocha la tête

« En tout cas si toi tu aurais réagis de cette manière si on t'avait annoncé que j'étais en vie, je n'aurais pas aimé « Il disait en montant dans la voiture. Bonnie monta dans la voiture à son tour puis mît sa ceinture.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, je dois parler à Jane tu connais un endroit près d'ici où les prostitués circulent « Elle demanda à son père qui hocha la tête

« Je connais « Il déclara puis décida de conduire.

...

Ils arrivèrent sur un une allée en voiture et Bonnie regardait les alentours à travers la vitre. Elles voyaient que des prostitués qui travaillaient à cette heure là. Elle resta à les regarder un moment

« Arrête toi elle est là ? » Bonnie disait. Son père s'arrêta puis Bonnie sortît de la voiture.

« Jane « Bonnie disait en voyant que celle-ci marchait tout en comptant des billets. Jane se retourna et rigola en voyant Bonnie.

« Oh la flic superwoman « Elle disait en rigolant arrivant à peine à marcher. Bonnie s'avança

« Tu t'es shooté « Elle demanda en prenant le bras de Jane, mais celle-ci enleva son bras

« Oué et alors tu vas me punir « Elle disait à une Bonnie qui restait à la fixer. Elle sentait tous les regards sur elle. Bonnie leur montra sa plaque

« Circulez si vous ne voulez pas que j'arrête l'une d'entre vous pour tapinage « Bonnie déclara faisant fuir toutes les filles qui marchèrent. Bonnie vît des voitures s'arrêter, elle s'approcha de chacun des voitures puis leur montra sa plaque pour faire fuir ses gros pervers qui payaient des prostitués pour leurs divers besoins. Ils fuyaient tous.

« Putain tu me fais perdre du fric » Jane cria. Bonnie se retourna vers Jane puis la prît par le bras.

« Toi je vais t'emmener en cellule le temps que tu sois plus clean « Elle disait prenant Jane de force. Jane chercha à se débattre de l'emprise de Bonnie, mais cette dernière avait une emprise trop forte sur elle. Bonnie la mît à l'arrière puis ferma la portière avant de monter à 'avant.

« On l'interrogera là bas « Bonnie déclara à son père qui conduit comprenant qu'il reprenait la route vers le commissariat. Jane resta allongée à l'arrière trop shooté pour faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

« Ok là je sèche « Sophie se mît à dire en revenant de son interrogatoire avec la maitresse de Joshua. Elle s'assit puis regarda en face d'elle confuse en ne voyant toujours pas Bonnie.

« Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée « Elle demanda confuse. Marcel se mît à sourire

« Tu es au courant qu'elle n'est pas d'ici, ça se trouve qu'elle s'est perdue « Il disait en rigolant. Klaus regarda Sophie

« J'espère pas pour toi « Il disait

« Ce n'est pas cool ce que tu as fais en même temps « Tyler continua à une Sophie qui les regarda tous agacé. Elle prît son portable puis appela instinctivement Bonnie n'aimant pas le fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas rentrée. Bonnie ne répondit rien à la place, elle éteignît son téléphone puis regarda Jane dans la cellule. Elle avait décidé d'entrer à son tour dans la cellule. Jane s'était assoupie un moment. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux puis gémît.

« Où je suis ? »Elle demanda

« En cellule « Bonnie répondit à une Jane qui releva le haut de son corps confuse.

« Hey j'ai amené des kebabs vous en voulez ? » Le père de Bonnie demanda en arrivant derrière la cellule. Jane le regarda puis hocha la tête. Bonnie ouvra donc la cellule invitant son père à entrer. Celui-ci s'assît à côté de Jane puis lui passa son kebab. Il passa aussi à Bonne, mais celle-ci ne l'ouvra pas à la place elle regardait Jane mangeait.

« Je meurs de faim « Elle disait en mangeant les frites.

« ça c'est l'effet des drogues « Le père de Bonne disait en mangeant ses frites à son tour. Jane sourît sans rien dire.

« Dit Jane tu connais un Joshua Kerr ? » Bonnie demanda. Jane fronça les sourcilles puis Bonnie lui montra une photo. Elle secoua la tête

« Jamais vu » Elle disait. Bonnie resta à la fixer

« Mary Kerr » Bonnie demanda. Jane secoua la tête tout en mangeait

« Non pourquoi ? » Bonnie soupira ne comprenant pas en quoi elle pouvait avoir un lien avec Mary Kerr, avec le meurtre de Joshua. Il lui manquait quelque chose et cela l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Elle resta à réfléchir ne faisant pas attention à Jane et son père qui mangeaient.

« Vous savez ce n'est pas bien pour votre fille d'emménager avec son copain à son âge, vous devriez faire quelque chose sic 'était ma fille, je la frapperais « Le père de Bonnie déclara subitement essayant d'en savoir plus sur la fille de Jane qu'il avait trouvé bizarre. Bonnie était quant à elle de dos en train de réfléchir totalement perdu ne faisant pas attention à son père.

« Je savais qu'elle envisageait ça et je ne lui en veux pas, je lui ais fais vivre un enfer, elle s'en sortirait mieux sans moi » Jane disait au père de Bonnie qui restait à la fixer sans rien dire. Il mangea sans rien dire

« Vous êtes proche ? Elle vous avez parlé de ses projets « Il demanda attirant le rire de Jane. Elle secoua la tête

« Non pas du tout, je l'ai vu sur son ordinateur, elle passe son temps sur ses réseaux sociaux à la con. Elle passe plus de temps à parler à Ali-k qu'avec moi « Jane se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui se retourna subitement

« Pardon ? » Bonnie disait. Jane leva la tête confuse en la regardant

« Quoi ? « Son père et Jane dirent en même temps.

« Votre fille parle avec qui sur Internet ? » Bonnie demanda. Jane haussa les épaules

« Ces derniers mois à une certaines Ali-k, elle ne fait que ça 24h sur 24h elle pense que je ne le vois pas, mais bon » Bonnie resta à réfléchir un moment puis parla

« Ali-k » Bonnie répéta plusieurs fois. Elle répéta plusieurs fois ayant l'impression de connaître ce pseudo. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand puis regarda son père. Elle regarda Jane un moment perdant cette surprise ce qui intrigua celle-ci.

« Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui vous est arrivé et j'ai compris le lien entre Joshua Kerr et vous ? » Elle disait seulement. Elle ne connaissait pas ce pseudo, mais le nom et prénom qui rimait avec ce pseudo oui.

* * *

Sophie était à son bureau en train de regarder son téléphone n'aimant pas le fait que cela allait faire des heures que Bonnie n'était pas revenue. Merde, elle aurait dû penser au fait que Bonnie n'habitait pas à San Francisco, qu'elle ne devait rien connaître d'ici. Peut-être qu'elle s'était perdue.

« Oooooooh, je sens le stress montait, il y en a une qui va se faire engueuler « Klaus disait en levant la tête de son bureau pour regarder Sophie qui ne trouvait pas sa marrant. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie débarquait.

« Putain qu'est ce que tu foutais ? » Sophie disait. Bonnie se mît près de son bureau puis regarda Sophie

« Je propose que tu viennes la bleu et que je te montre ce qu'est un vrai flic donc salle interrogatoires 06» Bonnie déclara laissant tout le monde sur le cul. Elle passa le calepin à Sophie puis s'en alla laissant tout le monde. Ils regardèrent tous Bonnie partir les yeux grands ouverts puis se levèrent instinctivement.

« ça m'a l'air intéressant « Tyler disait. Ils avancèrent tous derrière Sophie jusqu' à la salle d'interrogatoire qui était à leur étage. Ils entrèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Jane, le père de Bonnie, mais surtout leur chef qui les regardait d'un air sévère. Leur chef s'avança

« Je vous présente Monsieur Bennett, ancien flic de renommé, Jane mère de la petite que Bonnie s'apprête à interroger et vous pouvez rester, mais après Sophie on parlera dans mon bureau » Il déclara froidement glaçant tout le monde dans le dos. Ils se mirent tous derrière comprenant qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit. Jane resta à regarder sa fille n'aimant le sentiment qui était en train de l'envahir. Elle restait à se ronger les oncles n'arrivant pas à contrôler son stress de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

Maeva et Clay étaient quant à eux assis l'un à côté de l'autre attendant que Bonnie arrive ce qu'elle fît. Elle entra subitement tout en apportant des bouteilles d'eau. Elle s'assît.

« Tenez je sens qu'on va avoir une longue conversation vous et moi « Bonnie avoua en regardant les deux adolescents qui étaient mal à l'aise. Ils restaient à la regarder

« Pourquoi on est là ? Quelque chose est arrivé à ma mère ? » Maeva demanda.

« Non elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas » Bonnie disait en souriant. Maeva esquissa un léger sourire

« Quand est ce que je peux la voir ? » Elle demanda se montrant inquiète. Bonnie aurait pu trouver ça mignon, mais bof.

« Elle n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal » Maeva la regarda comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

« Elle était en manque « Elle demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête

« J'ai l'habitude à force on s'y fait « Elle continua se montrant plus surprise de rien avec sa mère. Jane ouvra les yeux derrière la vitre en voyant l'air blazer de sa fille. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère à vrai dire elle devait sûrement être la pire.

« Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi en me disant à quel point tu étais mature pour ton âge. J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile avec une mère absente. Tu dois en voir défiler des hommes chez toi, puis l'argent, tout doit aller dans la drogue. Tu dois bosser pour subvenir à tes besoins «Bonnie disait à une Maeva qui resta à la regarder sachant pertinemment à quoi elle jouait.

« Oui c'est le cas « Elle répondit seulement n'aimant pas la femme en face d'elle.

« Là en emménageant ensemble c'est une autre vie qui s'offre à vous « Bonnie continua en regardant Clay et Maeva.

« Sans l'ombre d'une épave derrière vous « Bonnie continua à une Maeva qui souriait voyant très bien qu'elle essayait de les déstabiliser, mais cela n'allait pas marcher.

« A quoi vous jouez ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Bonnie resta à fixer un moment les deux adolescents puis montra une photo.

« Je vous présente Joshua Kerr » Elle disait en montrant sa photo à la morgue. Les deux adolescents restèrent à ne rien dire un moment paralysés, mais de toute manière ils n'eurent pas besoin car Bonnie parla.

« PDG d'une grande entreprise, père de famille, mari. Il a une fille avec qui chaque samedi il partage un moment avec elle voulant réserver une journée rien que pour elle. Elle nous a dit que son père était un homme formidable et maintenant elle pleure la mort de son père » Bonnie disait en regardant Maeva qui secoua la tête

« Je ne le connais pas « Maeva déclara faisant sourire Bonnie.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'Ali nous a dit » Elle se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de Maeva et Clay qu'elle utilise ce surnom de la fille de la victime Allison. Elle resta à les regarder puis sortît un DVD et parla se souvenant de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

« Lorsque j'étais jeune, mon père adorait me montrer des films en noirs et blancs vous voyez le genre de films que les jeunes détestent, mais parmi ces films, il y en avait un d'Alfred Hitchcock un anglais vous voyez qui c'est « Bonnie demanda aux deux ados qui étaient déstabilisés par ce qu'elle disait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, où elle voulait en venir. Ils ne répondirent rien, mais Bonnie continua

« Enfin bref et un jour il m'a fait montré ce film » Bonnie disait en posant le DVD sur la table au milieu de Clay et Maeva. Les deux baissèrent la tête confus.

« Oué je sais ça donne pas envie, mais je vous assure lorsqu'on lit le résumé de la quatrième de couverture, ça donne envie de le regarder et d'oublier le fait que ce soit un film en noir et blanc «

« Où elle veut en venir ? « Stefan demanda ne comprenant rien tandis que le père de Bonnie comprît enfin ce qui s'était passé. Jane resta à se mordre les ongles.

« Je n'aime pas ça, je vais aller la voir ok » Jane disait n'aimant pas l'étrange sentiment qu'elle avait pour sa fille. Le père de Bonnie la prît le bras de Jane.

« Non attendez, je sais que c'est dure, mais vous devez savoir « il disait à la mère qui n'aimait pas la boule au ventre qu'elle avait.

« Lisez le titre et ensuite la quatrième de couverture à haute voix s'il vous plaît « Bonnie demanda intimidant les adolescents. Maeva tourna sa tête vers Clay n'aimant pas la sensation qu'elle avait.

« Allez, c'est juste un film, il ne va pas vous manger « Bonnie continua en tapotant le DVD de ces doigts. Clay prit le DVD puis retourna pour regarder la 4ème de couverture. Il commença à lire timidement.

_« L'inconnu du Nord Express «_ Il commença à dire. Derrière la vitre, ils ouvrèrent les yeux connaissant bien ce film, qui ne le connaissait pas. Maeva resta à écouter.

_« Deux hommes se rencontrent par hasard, dans un train. Chacun aimerait se débarrasser d'une personne de son entourage. Et si l'un tuait pour le compte de l'autre, il serait impossible d'établir le lien entre la victime et son meurtrier »_ Clay s'arrêta subitement se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de lire. Maeva ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir. Bonnie regarda les deux adolescents

« Continue « Clay secoua la tête

« Non c'est bon « Bonnie prît le DVD

« Je vais le faire « Elle déclara puis commença à lire.

_« Bruno est un jeune homme riche qui déteste son père, nourrit des idées morbides et fomente des crimes parfaits. Cette fois, il a imaginé un chef-d'œuvre du genre. Mais son interlocuteur, Guy Haines, architecte promis à un brillant avenir, est un homme intègre. Il sera entraîné malgré lui dans une spirale cauchemardesque. »_ Bonnie continua à lire puis s'arrêta. Elle regarda les adolescents qui ne la regardaient pas trop, ils regardaient le sol comprenant qu'elle avait tout compris.

« Bruno c'est toi Maeva, tu es le jeune homme qui déteste sa mère « Bonnie disait attirant les grands yeux de Jane qui versa une larme n'arrivant pas à croire que sa fille la détestait autant. Le père de Bonnie prît subitement la main de Jane comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de soutien, qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Qui supporterait de savoir que son propre enfant, sa propre chair le détestait au point qu'elle souhaite la mort.

« Et Allison c'est Guy Haines, architecte brillant, homme intègre qui d'ailleurs dans le film n'a pas accepté le marché, il s'est rétracté et c'est ce que Allison a fait. Au lieu de tuer ta mère, elle a kidnappé attendant que toi tu tiennes ta part du marché. Elle t'a fais croire qu'elle avait tué ta mère pour que tu tues son père et maintenant tu vas être inculpé pour meurtre sur Joshua Kerr et elle, elle va s'en sortir parce qu'elle n'a rien fait à ta mère « Bonnie disait à une Maeva qui essuya ses larmes qui étaient en train de couler.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre » Maeva se mît à dire en serrant la main de son copain.

« Les hommes, la drogue, l'argent qui disparait, les sorties scolaires annulés pare que votre mère ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a une fille, une fille dont elle est sensés s'occuper « Allison disait attirant les larmes de Jane qui savait que tout était de sa faute. Bonnie ne dît rien

« Vous êtes rencontré sur un réseau sociaux et de là tout est parti » Bonnie se mît à dire ayant reconnu que dans le pseudo Ali-K, il y avait Ali comme Allison et K comme Kerr. Son pseudo était facile à relier à la fille de la victime. Maeva hocha la tête

« Oui, j'avoue que j'en ai eu l'idée en première puis après elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étais bizarre. Selon elle j'étais bizarre et je devais me faire soigner, mais un jour elle m'a recontacté ayant reconsidéré ma proposition « Maeva avoua

« Elle t'a dit que où monsieur Kerr serait «

« Et qu'elle me laisserait les clés sous un pot de fleurs « Maeva continua en essuyant ses larmes tandis que son copain la regardait étant au courant de tout ce que Bonnie savait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre « Maeva disait en regardant Bonnie qui la regardait sans rien dire.

« Non je ne peux pas comprendre « Bonnie avoua ayant eu la chance d'avoir eu un père et une mère formidables. Elle ne dirait jamais le contraire, mais cela n'excusait pas le fait de tuer.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on pense à tuer un innocent à ton âge « Bonnie déclara puis se leva. Elle prît ses affaires puis ouvra la porte. Dès qu'elle ouvra la porte, des collègues à elle entrèrent pour arrêter les deux adolescents. Bonnie regarda les adolescents être emmené. Jane sortît subitement de la salle et s'arrêta net en voyant sa fille qui s'était arrêtée en la voyant. Elles se regardèrent un moment sentant chacune leurs larme coulaient. Maeva resta à la fixer un moment puis s'approcha instinctivement de sa mère pour l'enlacer. Sa mère mît ses bras autour d'elle

« je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute tout est de ma faute « Elle murmura sous les yeux de tout le monde qui les regardait. Bonnie sentît une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna sa tête pour voir son père. Mon dieu qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir se disait-elle. Les policiers emmenèrent Maeva et Clay laissant Jane qui décida de les suivre ne voulant pas laisser sa fille seule. Le chef Gordon arriva subitement à côté de Bonnie.

« Je vous laisse vous charger de Allison Kerr, mais je ne pense pas que ce petit numéro que vous nous avez fait marchera « Il disait à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête se doutant parfaitement que cela allait être plus dure avec les Kerr. Le chef s'en alla laissant Bonnie qui sentît des regards sur elle. Elle tourna sa tête et entendît subitement des applaudissements. Elle sourît voyant qu'ils s'étaient tous mis en ligne pour la féliciter devant avouer qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Stefan siffla.

« C'est pas fini, je dois m'occuper de Mary Kerr ? » Bonnie disait subitement attirant l'attention des autres qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle parlait de Mary Kerr et non Allison, sa fille qui était responsable.

« Et là vous m'applaudirez comme il se doit avec des coupes de champagnes et la total « Bonnie déclara faisant sourire son père. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son père

« Ha en fait je vous présente mon père » Elle disait changeant de sujet perdant le reste de ses collègues qui n'arrivaient pas vraiment à la cerner.

* * *

**Salle d'interrogatoire 1h plus tard :**

« Ha fais ta superwoman « Rudy disait les bras croisés en regardant Bonnie derrière la vitre. Sophie, Klaus, Marcel, Tyler, Stefan tournèrent la tête pour le regarder voyant que ce monsieur semblait s'y connaitre en même temps leur chef leur avait fait comprendre qu'il était un ancien flic. Ils étaient en train de le regarder lorsqu'ils virent la porte s'ouvrir. Caroline sourît

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle se débrouille bien la nouvelle « Caroline disait curieuse. Cela avait attiré sa curiosité le premier interrogatoire qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu assister alors là elle avait décidé d'assister à celui-ci pour observer les compétences de la bleu. Bleu était un surnom que Sophie pouvait enlever à son vocabulaire maintenant. Caroline se mît à côté de Sophie et regarda Bonnie qui était assise encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait plus en face d'elle Maeva et Clay, elle avait Mary Kerr, la veuve de la victime et Allison Kerr, la fille de la victime.

« Je t'ai ramené du chocolat chaud » Bonnie disait en tendant son chocolat. Mary leva la tête puis prît le chocolat à la place de sa fille.

« Qu'est ce que vous ovulez on est en deuil je vous rappelle ? » Mary disait à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête comprenant que la mère ne voulait pas qu'elle parle à sa fille. Cela n'était pas surprenant, elle agissait comme tout bon parent et contrairement à Maeva et Clay, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser à faire durer l'interrogatoire pas avec des gens comme eux. Des gens qui s'y connaissaient, cultivaient, mieux informés, plus chiants en gros, mais bon elle n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de difficultés.

« Je sais, j'essaye simplement de trouver le meurtrier de votre mari » Bonnie disait seulement à une femme qui était suspicieuse. Elle n'aimait pas l'agent en face d'elle, c'était physique elle ne l'aimait pas.

« Et de ton père « Elle continua en regardant Allison qui la regardait inquiète n'aimant pas le fait d'être ici. Elle semblait tellement fragile et affectée par la mort de son père que Bonnie savait que cela ne pouvait pas être elle.

« Elle et mineur donc je vous prie de ne pas lui adresser la parole « Mary disait clairement en se rapprochant de sa fille. Bonnie leva la tête pour regarder Mary n'appréciant pas le fait qu'elle interrompe constamment. Elle avait compris le petit manège de Bonnie.

« Elle est mineure donc je peux l'interroger en votre présence, je crois que j'en sais un minimum sur le droit Madame » Bonnie disait honnêtement. Elle regarda ensuite Allison puis parla préférant ignorer sa mère.

« Dit Allison tu connais le surnom Ali.k » Bonnie demanda à une Allison qui fronça les sourcilles confuses. Elle regarda sa mère puis Bonnie ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui parlait de son surnom.

« Oui c'est mon surnom sur un site de chat entre ados « Allison avoua. Bonnie hocha la tête comprenant qu'Allison n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Elle répondait trop facilement à ses questions comme si elle n'avait rien à cacher parce que c'était le cas. Bonnie ouvra son dossier puis sortît des pages de chat qu'elle imprimait de l'ordinateur à Maeva qui était devenu une pièce à conviction. L'avantage c'était qu'elle avait de la matière sur quoi travaillait maintenant.

« Et tu connais le surnom de MaeHill» Elle demanda en montrant des pages de site internet. Allison resta à regarder les pages un moment. Elle se souvenait effectivement de cette fille.

« Oui, c'est une fille avec qui je parlais avant « Allison avoua en prenant les pages pour voir le pseudo de plus près.

« Avant ? tu ne lui parles plus ? » Bonnie demanda. Allison secoua la tête

« Non » Elle répondit attirant le regard de Bonnie qui voulait qu'elle en dise plus. Allison resta à la regarder puis parla

« Maeva avait des discours bizarres, elle parlait constamment de sa mère en des termes méchants et cruels et je trouvais ça bizarre, c'était un peu malsain « Allison avoua attirant la confirmation de Bonnie. Maeva lui avait dit qu'au début Allison l'avait trouvé étrange c'était donc vrai alors pourquoi ce changement d'avis si soudain ?

« C'est moi où la petite semble innocente « Caroline disait ne comprenant rien à l'interrogatoire qui paraissait beaucoup trop simple. La fille était trop honnête. Bonnie resta à regarder la petite

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà parlé de meurtres ? » Bonnie demanda attirant la confusion de l'ado. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de parler car sa mère parla n'aimant pas toutes ces questions.

« Et quel est le rapport avec mon mari ? Pourquoi posait ces questions à ma fille ? » Bonnie leva la tête pour regarder Mary puis l'ignora ayant marre de ses interruptions, ayant marre de madame je sais tout.

« Alors Allison « Cette dernière resta à regarder Bonnie puis hocha la tête comprenant qu'elle voulait qu'elle réponde et elle le fît sans problème.

« Oui alors je l'ai supprimé de mes contacts c'est d'ailleurs ma mère qui m'a demandé de le faire. Elle est très stricte à propos des chats et elle vérifie constamment avec qui je parle « Mary hocha la tête

« Oui je lui ais demandé de supprimer cette jeune fille de son répertoire « Mary avoua à une Bonnie qui sortît une feuille de son dossier.

« C'est bizarre, sur ce site on montre que tu as un autre compte, un autre compte sur lequel Mae est ta seule amie « Bonnie disait en montrant la feuille à Allison qui leva la tête confuse.

« Non ce n'est pas mon compte, là c'est Ali.k, moi je suis en grand majuscule « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles confuse

« ha bon pourtant Maeva affirme qu'elle conversait avec toi, tu lui aurais dit que tu t'apprêtais à faire un autre compte pour ne pas que ta mère te retrouve » Allison fronça les sourcilles

« N'importe quoi je n'ai jamais parlé avec Maeva, pas depuis qu'elle m'a parlé de meurtres. Mon père et ma mère étaient au courant hein Maman « Allison disait ne voulant pas que sa mère croit qu'elle mente. Sa mère allait parler, mais Bonnie parla.

« Et pourtant elle nous a avoué que tu cherchais à faire tuer ton père et elle sa mère donc vous deux êtes arrangés pour que ça arrive « Bonnie disait attirant les gros yeux de surprise d'Allison.

« J'aimais mon père « Allison disait horrifié tandis que sa mère posa sa main sur le bras de sa fille outré par les allusions de Bonnie.

« Hey il est hors de question qu'on reste une minute de plus « Mary cria en prenant sa fille. Elle allait partir, mais Bonnie se mît en face d'elle

« Ou peut-être que vous avez crée ce compte « Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant la femme de Joshua Kerr. Allison tourna sa tête confuse. Elle regarda sa mère et Bonnie ne comprenant pas ce que Bonnie voulait insinuer.

« Peut-être que vous avez repensé à cette fille de 15 ans donc votre fille vous a parlé et vous vous êtes dites pourquoi pas lui reparler en vous faisant passer pour votre fille sous un pseudonyme presque identique « Bonnie disait attirant les gros yeux de tout le monde derrière la vitre y compris d'Allison.

« Ce que vous dite est scandaleux » Mary répondit se montrant horrifié.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui serait scandaleux que vous ayez incité une fille de 15 ans à tuer votre mari, ou que vous n'ayez même pas eu le cran de tuer sa mère pour ne pas devoir porter le fardeau d'un meurtre sur le dos. Vous préférez qu'une gosse porte ce fardeau pour vous c'est ça « Bonnie disait trouvant ce genre de femme écœurante. Elle s'était servie d'une fille fragile psychologiquement en se faisant passer pour sa fille pour orchestrer le meurtre de Joshua et Jane, mais elle avait été trop lâche pour tuer Jane alors elle avait kidnappé faisant croire à Maeva qu'elle avait tué. Cela lui permettait de ne pas être accusé de meurtre puisqu' après tout elle n'avait pas tué.

« Mais même si vous n'avez tuez personne, le fait de demander à quelqu'un de faire pour vous équivaut à la même peine qu'un meurtre de vos mains « Bonnie disait. Allison regarda sa mère espérant que ce ne soit pas vrai.

« C'est faux Maman hein » Sa fille disait à sa mère qui restait à regarder Bonnie. Il fallait qu'elle craque se disait tout le monde qui voyait la manière que Mary regardait Bonnie, la manière qui disait je suis foutue.

« La loi est dure pour les femmes qui utilisent des filles de 15 ans pour tuer leur mari » Bonnie déclara voulant la faire craquer. Mary ouvra les yeux en grand, elle allait parler, mais elles entendirent toutes et tous la porte s'ouvrir.

« La loi est dure pour les jeune flics qui accusent sans preuve « Bonnie resta à regarder la cliente puis sourît sachant déjà qui c'était. Fais chier se disait-elle n'aimant pas à chaque fois lorsque ces foutues avocats interrompaient son moment et rendait les choses difficiles. Tyler, Stefan, Klaus, Marcel, Sophie, Caroline regardèrent l'avocat.

« Merde « Ils dirent en même temps intriguant le père de Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda. Stefan regarda le père de Bonnie

« Je vous présente l'avocat qui est capable de rendre un coupable innocent mon frère « Stefan disait en regardant Damon qui souriait en regardant la flic qui était dos à lui. Ce flic semblait persécuter sa nouvelle cliente et il n'aimait pas ça. Bonnie soupira puis parla.

« L'avocat j'imagine « Elle déclara déjà blaser. Elle se retourna instinctivement ayant l'habitude de ces avocats à la con, mais là elle s'arrêta net se trouvant surprise en le voyant. Tout comme Damon qui avait ouvert les yeux en grand ayant des flashbacks de la nuit dernière.

« Fais chier « Damon et Bonnie dirent en même temps intriguant tout le monde qui remarquèrent une tension inhabituelles entre deux individus. Ils restèrent à se fixer pensant tout deux à la nuit dernière, ayant des flashbacks de leur nuit ensemble. Merde, ils n'étaient pas sensés se revoir, merde il n'était pas sensé être avocat, elle n'était pas sensé être flic. Ils restaient là paralysés pensant au fait que cela les faisait plus chier qu'autres choses de se revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Non de se revoir tout court.

« Il leur arrive quoi « Marcel demanda en voyant la tension qui était apparu entre Bonnie et Damon. Ils assistaient tous à un silence inexplicable tout comme le père de Bonnie qui ne comprenait rien. Il tapa à la vitre réveillant Damon et Bonnie qui se ressaisirent en même temps réalisant que cela pouvait paraître étrange pour les autres et cela l'était y compris pour Mary et Allison. Damon devait se ressaisir, il était là pour Mary après tout et il allait faire comme s'il ne la connaissait pas à vrai dire il ne la connaissait pas donc c'était plutôt facile.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve pour poursuivre cette interrogatoire alors je propose que vous relâcher mes clientes. Dorénavant si vous avez des questions faudra s'adresser à moi » Damon disait à une Bonnie qui se ressaisit à son tour pas prête à laisser un avocat de médeux foirait ses plans. Elle fît mine de réfléchir puis parla.

«Oui j'en ai une qu'est ce que vous feriez si votre mère avait tué votre père et que vous le saviez ? » Elle demanda attirant le sourire de Sophie qui comprît qu'elle était en train de parler à Allison via Damon. Damon sourît

« Jolie tentative, mais je vous interdis de vous approcher d'Allison » Bonnie fronça les sourcilles

« Je n'ai eu aucune réponse « Elle disait à un Damon qui roula des yeux comprenant qu'elle se foutait de lui. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour laisser passer Mary et Allison. Damon sortît de la salle d'interrogatoire puis parla avec Mary et Allison ne voulant surtout pas que l'une d'entre elle parle aux flics. Heureusement que Mary l'avait appelée. Il devait la protéger dorénavant.

« Attendez moi à l'accueil et ne parlez à personne surtout » Damon disait. Mary s'approcha de lui puis posa sa main sur son épaule

« Merci d'être venu, elle m'accuse de choses immondes « Mary déclara ayant eu besoin de son ami de fac. Elle connaissait la réputation de Damon et là elle avait bien besoin de sa réputation, de lui. Damon resta à la fixer sentant la sincérité dans sa voix. Il hocha la tête.

« Elle n'a aucune preuve de toute manière « Il disait. Mary hocha la tête puis emmena Allison avec qu'elle qui restait à réfléchir les yeux grands ouverts à ce que Bonnie venait de dire. Non sa mère n'avait pas pu faire ça se disait Allison horrifié. Non elle n'avait pas pu faire à son père, à son mari, à leur famille hein ? Alison demandait à sa conscience ayant que les mots du flic en tête.

Une fois que Mary et sa fille s'en allèrent en direction de l'accueil, Damon se retourna pour regarder Bonnie sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il s'approcha et allait lui parler, mais Stefan arriva en face de Damon l'empêchant de parler à Bonnie. Cette dernière sourît puis s'éclipsa vers le distributeur pour se chercher à boire et aussi elle préférait attendre que Stefan parle avec cet avocat pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. Damon regarda Bonnie un moment puis détourna son regard vers Stefan lorsque celui-ci parla.

« Hey Damon « Stefan disait attirant l'attention de Damon

« Tu ne peux pas la défendre, c'est une meurtrière « Stefan demanda confus en regardant Damon n'aimant pas le fait que Damon s'implique encore dans une de leur affaire. Damon roula des yeux ayant l'habitude d'avoir les mêmes conversations avec Stefan et les autres à chaque fois que leurs affaires étaient liées. Cela créait souvent des tensions, des tensions qui s'effaçaient au bout de mois de distance généralement. C'était des habitudes qu'ils avaient tous pris. Que ce soit Stefan ou les autres.

« Ce n'est pas une meurtrière jusqu'à preuve du contraire « Damon disait à un Stefan qui en avait marre de ces phrases à la con surtout que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était meurtrière jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était au USA ici, mais Damon préférait prendre cette phrase dans l'autre sens pour justifier le fait que récemment il avait tendance à protéger des gens malhonnêtes.

« Elle est Damon, son mari allait la quitter ne lui laissant plus rien, elle avait un mobile, les moyens et l'opportunité « Stefan disait préférant récapituler les faits.

« Personne ne peut prouver que Mary est une meurtrière puis cette histoire est insensé, vous avez des conversations qui montrerait qu'elle se cache derrière cette Ali.k, ça peut être n'importe qui »

« La petite Maeva a admit qu'elle avait tué son mari «

« Alors vous avez la coupable, mais ma cliente n'a rien fait si cela avait été le cas, la prostitué serait en morte, tant que vous ne pouvez pas prouver qu'elle se cachait derrière le pseudo Ali.k, elle est innocente « Damon disait attirant la surprise de Stefan. Voila pourquoi il détestait les avocats, il avait toujours un moyen de détourner les faits, mais il avait raison, il n'avait aucune preuve que derrière ce pseudo se trouvait Mary. Il resta à fixer son frère puis le pointa du doigt.

« Tu en as pas marre de vendre ton âme au diable » Stefan déclara surprenant Damon. Stefan resta à le fixer un moment

« Hey où est passé mon frère, celui que j'appréciais « Il continua puis s'en alla agacé par Damon et son attitude souvent très contradictoire. Pendant un moment Damon était différent, mais récemment il jouait sur différents tableaux. Damon se retourna pour regarder le dos de Stefan.

« Je fais mon job tout comme toi « il cria avec une main dans sa poche sous les yeux de Bonnie qui était derrière lui. Donc Stefan et ce mec avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, cet étranger étaient frère.

Ben merde alors le hasard faisait bien les choses. Non en réalité elle ne croyait pas au hasard, elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences ou à tous ces conneries de destin. Elle avait qu'elle avait abordé Damon par intérêt, mais là elle se demandait ce qu'elle mijotait. C'était le Damon dont tout le monde avait parlé ce matin, cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait tout le monde dans son service. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Kat ? Bonnie se disait confuse pensant à elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle voulait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. En débarquant ici, la première chose qu'elle voulait qu'elle trouve était ce mec dos à elle, ce Damon Salvatore mais pourquoi ? Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées en voyant Damon se retournait vers elle pour la regarder. Elle lui sourît puis bu sa bouteille

« En vous voyant en veste cuir, jean je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez de ce pain là » Bonnie avoua faisant sourire Damon qui pensait exactement la même chose qu'elle.

« La remarque est réciproque « Il disait. Bonnie avança puis s'arrêta en face de lui. Elle regarda ses yeux bleus comprenant pourquoi elle avait craqué la nuit dernière au bar, c'était à cause de ses yeux bleus. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient beaux ? se disait Bonnie, mais elle se ressaisit.

« Bien, de toute manière j'ai obtenu un mandat pour fouiller le domicile de la défunte donc il suffit qu'on récupère son ordinateur pour prouver qu'elle se cachait derrière le pseudo Ali.k » Bonnie disait préférant se mettre au boulot que de penser à des choses superficielles comme leur nuit dernière. Damon resta à la fixer voyant très bien qu'elle était douée, mais il fallait plus que ça avec lui.

« Bien alors à ce moment là il est facile de démontrer l'usurpation d'identité » Il déclara essayant de déstabiliser Bonnie, mais cela ne marchait pas comme ça avec elle. Bonnie resta à réfléchir puis secoua la tête

« Vous pourrez trouver tous les stratagèmes que vous voulez, je vais faire boucler votre cliente »

« Elle n'a tué personne » Damon répondit à une Bonnie qui avança sourire aux lèvres

« Non elle a juste incité une fille de 15 ans à tuer et elle n'a pas eu le courage de tuer à son tour pour s'assurer de ne pas être coupable de ça » Damon disait montrant clairement une aversion contre Mary ce que Damon pouvait voir.

« Même si c'était le cas, Maeva avait déjà l'idée de tuer sa mère «

« Et Mary a renforcé cette idée entre un adulte et une mineur nul besoin de vous dire pour qui le jury va se pencher «

« Oh vous voyez déjà le procès, je ne pense pas que ça ira jusque là, mais bonne chance pour ça « Il déclara en faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie. Il s'en alla sous les yeux de Bonnie qui restait à le regarder n'aimant pas l'assurance qu'il semblait avoir. Il devait être doué, il devait l'être si Mary l'avait engagé. A quel point était-il doué se demandait Bonnie n'aimant pas le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à faire parler Mary avant qu'il débarque. Damon descendît à l'accueil, il descendît les escaliers légèrement confus en voyant Mary et Allison à l'accueil qui étaient en train de se disputer à voix basse.

« Comment tu as pu faire… « Alison s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît Damon arrivait. Celui-ci remarqua le malaise, mais ne dît rien.

« Dite vous savez comment s'appelle l'agent qui vient de vous interroger « Damon demanda

« Dite c'était qui l'avocat ? » Bonnie demanda en arrivant dans son bureau pour regarder ses collègues.

« Bonnie Bennett »

« Damon Salvatore « Stefan disait puis se pointa du doigt

« Mon frère « Il continua à une Bonnie qui savait déjà, mais elle espérait qu'il en dise plus.

« et je te présente ma sœur « Klaus disait attirant le regard de Bonnie vers l'entrée. Elle vît une blonde qui avait les cheveux attachés.

« Ouaw sympa tes talons « Sophie disait en se levant vers Rebecca qui sourît sachant que Sophie adorait tous ses talons. Bonnie resta à regarder la jeune femme blonde la trouvant canon étrangement canon avec son tailleur et ses immenses talons. Comment pouvait-elle marcher avec ça ? Elle était en train de divaguer lorsqu'elle entendît la sœur de Klaus parlait.

« Plus sérieusement, on a rien trouvé au domicile de la veuve « Rebecca disait intriguant Bonnie et Sophie. Bonnie se releva

« C'est impossible « Bonnie disait. Rebecca regarda perdu Bonnie

« Bonnie Bennett notre nouvelle agent, je te présente le nouveau procureur Rebecca Mikaelson, elle travaillait au cabinet Salvatore et associés » Bonnie resta à regarder Rebecca se demandant pourquoi elle était partie.

« Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? »

« Trop longue histoire enfin bref, j'ai trouvé aucun ordinateur, rien du tout qui nous permettrait de prouver que Mary Kerr est derrière le pseudo Ali-k » Rebecca déclara ne voulant pas perdre de temps sur des choses personnelles et inutiles ce que Bonnie voyait. Elle voulait parler de l'affaire, elle était là pour ça.

« C'est impossible j'en ai vu un la dernière fois « Bonnie disait. Rebecca sourît

« Bienvenu à San Fransisco, Damon a dû s'arranger pour qu'on ne trouve pas l'ordinateur « Rebecca disait attirant les gros yeux de Bonnie.

« Vous rigolez c'est une obstruction à la justice là « Bonnie disait ayant l'impression d'être la seule révolté. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude visiblement.

« Peu importe du moment qu'ils défendent leurs clients « Rebecca disait citant la philosophie du cabinet des Salvatore. Bonnie rigola, elle se dirigea vers sa veste la mît puis prît son portable.

« Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça « Elle disait

« Tu ne peux rien faire le mieux c'est d'en parler au juge « Sophie déclara. Bonnie courra à la place surprenant tout le monde puis prît l'ascenseur. En descendant, elle se retrouva à l'accueil.

« Papa j'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes « Bonnie avoua puis tapa le cabinet de Salvatore pour avoir l'adresse sur son portable.

« Elle a le sang chaud la nouvelle « Rebecca disait en regardant les autres qui rigolèrent.

Sophie regarda Rebecca un moment puis parla

« Dit tu aurais l'ordinateur de Maeva « Elle demanda. Rebecca hocha la tête

« Oui pourquoi ? «

« Je veux voir les conversations passée entre Ali-k et Mae, peut être que dans leur conversation il y aura un signe ou un mot qui peut faire comprendre que Ali-K est Mary Kerr après tout Maeva avait l'impression de parler à une adolescente, mais il est très dure pour un adulte de se faire passer pour « Sophie avoua attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Rebecca resta à réfléchir.

« C'est pas mal ça « Elle déclara.

* * *

Le père de Bonnie la déposa au bout d'un moment à l'adresse.

« Qu'est ce que tu espère faire en fait ? » Son père demanda une fois arrivé. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment

« Bonnie sérieux, tu réagis au quart de tour tu ne peux rien faire là bas, si tu espère récupérer l'ordinateur, tu n'as aucun mandat pour te permettre de fouiller dans leur cabinet « Son père se mît à dire essayant de raisonner sa fille, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait besoin de son ordinateur et elle n'était pas prête à laisser qui que se soit prendre des preuves. Sans ordinateur elle était foutue et cette Mary Kerr était libre de faire tous ce qu'elle voulait et il était hors de question. Pas après avoir tué son mari. Bonnie leva la tête une fois qu'elle se ressaisit. Le building était immense. Etait-ce sensé lui faire peur ?

Elle entra tout de même. Elle passa à l'accueil pour voir les différents étages. Il y avait plusieurs sociétés qui occupaient cet immeuble. Elle regarda les plaques puis s'arrêta en voyant Salvatore et associés. Bonnie regarda l'étage puis prît de suite l'ascenseur. Une fois qu'elle arriva à l'étage, elle vît quelqu'un à l'accueil qui la regardait. Elle sortît de sa plaque comprenant qu'ici il fallait un laissé passer pour se permettre de franchir les bureaux.

« Je viens voir Damon Salvatore « Bonnie disait attirant la confusion de celui de la réception.

Damon quant à lui était assis sur son fauteuil en face de son ordinateur. Il restait le coude posé sur l'accoudoir et la main sur le menton à regarder l'ordinateur en face de lui curieux vis-à-vis de Bonnie. Il ne pensait pas qu'il la reverrait et surtout qu'elle était flic et collègue avec la plupart de ses amis. C'était marrant les coïncidences se disait-il ou peut être que c'était le karma qui voulait se moquer de lui et le juger après ce qu'il avait fait à sa femme. Il s'en voulait déjà, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de coïncidences dans sa vie pour être honnête. Il avança de son siège et tapa le nom de Bonnie Bennett voulant savoir quel genre de personne elle était. Il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre avec elle si elle était du genre discrète ou au contraire. Oui la peur de perdre son couple était en train de l'envahir étrangement. Il ne trouva rien. Il s'arrêta en voyant le département de New York. Damon prît son téléphone de suite prêt à appeler un ami pour avoir plus de renseignements, mais la réceptionniste l'appela donc il appuya pour la prendre.

« Oui »

« Il y a une certaine Bonnie Bennett ici « Elle déclara attirant la curiosité de Damon qui n'eut même pas le temps de parler, qu'il vît Bonnie passait dans le couloir à travers sa grande bé vitré. Bonnie avança puis s'arrêta devant la porte en verre sur laquelle il y avait écrit Damon Salvatore.

« Je m'en charge « Il déclara puis raccrocha. Bonnie ouvra la porte de suite sans toquer surprenant Damon qui allait parler, mais elle parla à sa place.

« Où est l'ordinateur ? » Elle demanda en se mettant devant le bureau de Damon qui fît mine de ne pas comprendre selon elle.

« Quel ordinateur ? »

« On a fouillé le domicile de Madame Kerr et comme par hasard l'ordinateur a disparu « Elle déclara à un Damon qui se mît à rire

« Sérieusement, vous pensez que je suis capable de faire ça, je suis un avocat « Il déclara en se posant contre son siège. Bonnie resta à fixer son sourire charmeur ne le croyant pas du tout. Elle voyait quel genre il était.

« Qui défend ses clients avant tout, on est pas dans le monde des bisounours, je sais comment ça marche. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me faire ce coup, mais je veux l'ordinateur alors je propose que vous me le passiez et qu'on en fasse pas une histoire « Elle déclara, pas prête à partir tant qu'elle n'avait pas cette ordinateur. Damon resta à la regarder sourire aux lèvres n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle osait l'accusé de ça et n'arrivant pas à croire la manière dont elle lui parlait. Elle avait du culot.

« Je crois qu'on vous a pas appris les bonnes manières vous les flics ? » Damon disait. Bonnie s'approcha et posa ses mains sur son bureau.

« Il n'y a aucune bonne manière pour des gens comme vous « Elle disait. Damon sourît puis leva les mains.

« Je n'ai pas votre ordinateur « Il déclara en montrant ses mains tout en positionnant confortablement dans son siège.

« Ok seconde tentative passez moi l'ordinateur «

« Vous ne comprenez ma langue ou vous voulez peut être que je vous le dise en chinois « Il demanda. Bonnie se mît à sourire. Elle regarda les alentours sous les yeux de Damon qui comprît qu'elle cherchait l'ordinateur.

« Et vous n'avez aucun mandat pour vous permettre de fouiller ici donc je propose que vous fassiez demi tour et que vous me lais' »Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie sortît quelque chose de sa poche et posa ce quelque chose sur le bureau. Damon baissa sa tête et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant un anneau tournait légèrement avant de s'arrêter net. C'était son alliance. Il leva la tête pour regarder Bonnie ayant l'impression qu'il devait comprendre quelque chose. Donc c'était elle qui avait la bague. Oh le con se disait Damon, il avait trouvé le moyen d'oublier sa bague là bas, mais à quoi il pensait en partant ? Peut-être à rejoindre très vite sa femme. Les deux se fixèrent laissant encore une fois une tension dans le bureau.

« Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? » Il demanda décidé à briser la tension apparue. Bonnie haussa les épaules

« Que si les coups bas sont permis, vous allez perdre » Elle déclara en reprenant la bague. Elle se releva de son bureau

« Les hommes mariés sont des cibles faciles ne vous l'a-t-on jamais dit monsieur l'avocat « Elle continua. Damon se releva subitement

« Croyez moi vous ne voulez pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi « Il déclara comprenant qu'elle était en train de faire du chantage. Alors elle était ce genre de femmes, le genre de femmes à faire du chantage pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle était ce genre là, ils n'allaient pas entendre et lui aussi était prêt à tout pour protéger sa vie privé, pour protéger Elena et son couple alors elle allait perdre facilement. Bonnie rigola comprenant que lui aussi était en train de la menacer, mais elle en avait rien faire de ce qu'il pouvait dire, de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle. Elle voulait coincer Mary Kerr et sans cet ordinateur c'était impossible, c'était tous ce qui l'importait à ce moment.

« J'ai joué à pire, donc je vous laisse une heure pour me passer cet ordinateur sinon je gardes la bague ou je la remet à votre femme « Elle déclara puis s'en alla en claquant la porte laissant Damon dans son bureau. Celui-ci regarda Bonnie partir n'arrivant pas à croire le culot dot elle venait de faire preuve. Utiliser leur nuit passée dans le cadre de leurs affaires. Tous les coups étaient permis.

« Espèce de « Il jeta subitement les affaires qu'il avait sur son bureau la trouvant vraiment culoté. Il avait fallu qu'il se tape une femme de ce genre là.

Bonnie quant à elle entra dans l'ascenseur qui descendait ne voyant pas Elena qui était monté grâce à l'autre ascenseur.

Elena avança sourire aux lèvres, mais perdît son sourire aux lèvres en voyant Damon qui s'était rassis sur son siège pensif. Elena toqua à la porte de Damon qui leva la tête vers elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda à un Damon qui se réveilla de ses pensées. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle puis avança voyant bien que son mari n'allait pas. Damon resta à réfléchir ne pouvant lui dire que Bonnie lui faisait du chantage alors il se contenta du plus simple pour ne pas devoir raconter la nuit dernière.

« Un agent m'accuse d'avoir pris l'ordinateur de Mary « Damon avoua à une Elena qui se mît à sourire tout en s'asseyant perturbant Damon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souriait ? Honnêtement il n'était pas enclin à sourire à cause de Bonnie Bennett et sa bague de mariage. Elena sourît en s'asseyant

« C'est rien tant qu'ils en ont pas la preuve « Elena disait en croisant ses jambes. Damon la fixa confuse puis leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien. On l'accusait d'un truc qu'il n'avait même pas et ça aussi cela l'agaçait, mais il avait l'habitude d'être considéré comme le méchant garçon.

« Sauf que je ne l'ai pas « Il disait. Elena prît son sac qu'elle avait posé au sol. Elle le posa sur ses genoux puis l'ouvra et sortît un ordinateur de son sac

« Maintenant tu l'as « Elle déclara en le posant en face de Damon, mais celui-ci ne prît pas la peine de regarder l'ordinateur. Il regardait sa femme espérant qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore fait ce coup, qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait ce coup là, mais si. Son énervement envers Bonnie commença à dissiper pour le laisser ressentir de l'agacement envers Elena. Il resta à la fixer énervé ce qu'Elena savait. Elle savait reconnaitre lorsque que quelque chose le tracassait et là c'était le cas.

« Mary m'avait contacté pour que je récupère l'ordinateur avant les policiers « Elena avoua trouvant une justification, mais il en avait rien à foutre. Il posa un doigt sur l'ordinateur sans jamais détacher ses yeux de sa femme.

« C'est une obstruction à la justice Lena « Damon disait clairement à une Elena qui sourît n'ayant pas besoin qu'il lui rappelle son métier. Elle s'y connaissait un minimum sans rappeler qu'elle avait fondé cette société avec lui, qu'elle était une co associé.

« Une amie avait besoin de mon aide et c'est ce que j'ai apporté comme on le fait à tous nos clients « Elle déclara, mais Damon n'était pas dupe si Mary avait demandé à Elena de faire ça, cela voulait dire qu'elle était coupable, qu'elle s'était cachée sous le nom de Ali-k.

« Sauf que celle-ci est coupable « Damon disait ayant bien compris qu'elle était coupable. Cela ne le gênait pas de défendre un coupable du moment qu'il le faisait honnêtement. Il pouvait rendre innocent un coupable avec des preuves beaucoup plus accablante contre lui et avoir recours à ça c'était un peu trop bas de sa part, de leur part.

« Tu commences à parler comme Rebecca, on ne se soucie pas de qui est coupable ou non. On se soucie de nos clients, ils doivent nous faire confiance « Damon se mît à rire subitement laissant Elena confuse qui le fixait perdu. Il mît une main sur sa bouche puis la regarda

« Arrête de tenir ce genre discours » Damon se mît à dire ayant marre de voir l'Elena en face de lui. Elle était sensée faire des efforts, mais rien du tout. Il avait connu une autre Elena. Une Elena qui se souciait de sa morale avant tout.

Auparavant, il était celui immorale dans leur relation, mais récemment il avait l'impression que c'était l'inverse. Il se voyait beaucoup trop en elle et elle se voyait beaucoup trop en lui. Les lignes de leurs personnalités ne s'alignaient plus parce qu'au final ils ne se reconnaissaient plus eux même. Il savait qu'elle changerait en étant avec quelqu'un comme lui et il savait qu'il changerait, mais là leur changement était trop brutal et chacun n'avait l'habitude de voir l'autre de cette manière.

Après tout il n'était pas tombé amoureuse de cette Elena, il était tombé amoureux d'une Elena douce, charmante, aimable qui n'aimait pas faire des choses contre sa morale. C'était l'Elena qu'il aimait, celle qui n'avait pas peur de montrer ces faiblesses comme elle lui avait montré hier soir. Il voulait cette Elena, il voulait la revoir et il pensait que dorénavant elle ferait des efforts, mais c'était encore des paroles en l'air visiblement. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Rebecca avait quitté le cabinet. D'ailleurs Rebecca et Elena ne s'entendaient plus à cause de ça parce que Rebecca n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Elena puisse faire des choses moralement répréhensibles alors qu'à l'époque elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ce genre de chose. Elena savait ce que Damon pensait, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant perturbé qu'elle lui ressemble autant ? il devait apprécier ça ? Mais ce n'était pas celle là qu'il avait aimé.

« Depuis quand tu tiens le discours inverse ? » Elena demanda n'ayant pas l'habitude que Damon se comporte ainsi et récemment à vrai dire depuis le départ de Rebecca, quelque chose l'avait marqué. Non ce n'était pas depuis le départ de Rebecca, c'était depuis quelques mois, du jour au lendemain Elena avait eu un caractère différent comme si elle avait connu un déclic et malheureusement lui avait connu le déclic inverse en réponse aux changements d'Elena.

« Depuis que tu tiens le genre de discours que je pourrais avoir « Il déclara mettant enfin des mots sur ses pensées. Elena se mît à sourire

« Bon ça pourra continuer des heures le plus important c'est de protéger Mary » Elle déclara aimant bien se défiler ce que Damon savait.

« Mary qui a tué son mari, le père de sa fille en invitant une jeune ado à le faire pour elle « Damon disait se montrant énervé par sa femme alors il trouvait le moyen d'attaquer Mary. Elena resta à le regarder

« Non Mary qui a perdu son mari et qui comme toutes femmes cherche à en faire son deuil « Elena déclara puis se leva. Elle allait partir, mais Damon parla

« Qu'est ce que tu es devenu ? » Il demanda à une Elena qui ouvra les yeux en grand surprise d'entendre du dégout dans la voix de son mari. Elle serra son poing sentant son cœur se resserrer, c'était ce qu'elle redoutait depuis ce soir là.

Ce soir là l'avait changé, et cela avait des répercussions sur son comportement, sur sa relation avec Damon et elle avait beau vouloir essayer d'être autrement elle n'arrivait pas. Peut –être qu'elle avait toujours été comme ça, mais que Damon l'idéalisait beaucoup trop comme tout le monde semblait l'idéalisait, mais elle ne méritait pas cet idéal que tout le monde lui accordait.

Elena se retourna vers lui sentant son cœur s'alourdir de tristesse rien que par la phrase de Damon. Une phrase qu'elle redoutait, un dégout qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre dans sa voix, mais cela passera se disait-elle. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude de ce genre discussion, mais cela finissait par s'arranger. Ils se disaient constamment que ce n'était rien, ça allait s'arranger, mais à force d'attendre les choses finissaient souvent par se briser définitivement et chacun le savait, mais aucun des deux n'arrivaient à faire l'effort de dépassait leur conflit intérieur qui avait tendance à ressortir lors de ce genre d'enquête.

Elena se ressaisit ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle parla voulant mettre fin à la discussion parce qu'elle ne voulait voir ce dégout dans ses yeux et l'entendre dans sa voix.

« Celle que tu voulais que je sois « Elle déclara puis s'en alla ensuite laissant Damon dans son bureau. Il resta à la fixer ne comprenant plus rien à eux.

« Mais j'aimais celle que tu étais » Il disait n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle lui fasse ce coup à lui. Il resta à réfléchir un moment puis se rapprocha de ce foutu ordinateur. Il ouvra le clapet puis prît son téléphone pour appeler le service informatique.

« Oui Billy, j'aurais besoin de toi pour retrouver des conversations sur un site s'il te plaît « Damon déclara au service informatique. Billy hocha la tête

« J'arrive «

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? « Son père demanda en regardant sa fille qui restait à réfléchir depuis tout à l'heure dans la voiture. Elle pensait au fait qu'au final elle avait fait du chantage. Elle aurait aimé pensé qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, mais honnêtement elle était. Lorsque cela concernait quelque chose d'important, elle ne savait plus la limite entre le bien et le mal, mais visiblement ce Damon aussi alors elle n'avait pas le choix et il était hors de question qu'elle se sente coupable parce qu'honnêtement elle n'allait pas le faire, c'était plutôt un chantage affectif en l'air. Elle n'était pas venue dans cette ville pour se prendre la tête avec des histoires de coucherie. Bonnie se réveilla subitement de ses pensées réalisant que son père lui avait adressé la parole.

« Rien pourquoi tu penses que j'ai fais quelque chose ? » Elle disait sortant son plus grand sourire hypocrite.

« Parce que tu as toujours un Plan B qui s'avère foireux ou immoral « Il déclara connaissant par cœur sa fille. Bonnie se contenta de sortir de la voiture sans rien dire ne pouvant nier ce fait à son père. Elle se baissa pour le regarder.

« C'est bon je te libère, merci Papa pour avoir fait mon taxi » Elle déclara, mais son père se contenta de saluer puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Bonnie entra dans le commissariat puis monta dans l'ascenseur légèrement contrarié par cette histoire avec Mary Kerr et avec Damon. Les portes s'ouvrèrent puis elle sortît pour se diriger vers son bureau, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vît que tout le monde y compris les collègues qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré l'applaudissaient. Son patron sortît de son bureau puis tapa dans ses mains à son tour. Bonnie tourna sur elle-même confuse ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait le droit à des applaudissements alors que Mary Kerr était toujours en liberté.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demanda ne comprenant pas tous ses applaudissements. Sophie avança et s'arrêta en face de la nouvelle recrue qui la regardait curieusement. Sophie déplia un papier et le montra à Bonnie.

« On a obtenu un mandat d'arrêt en express contre Mary Kerr » Elle disait attirant les gros yeux de Bonnie qui arracha de suite le mandat des mains de Sophie.

« Comment ç »

« Sophie a pu retrouver la conversation entre Maeva et Mary et Mary avait tendance à beaucoup en dire sur sa vie, des choses que seule elle pouvait savoir et ces choses prouves que Mary était derrière le nom de Ali-k « Bonnie leva la tête pour regarder Sophie trouvant l'idée pas mal. Les deux femmes sourirent subitement puis Sophie parla.

« Allez viens je te laisse l'arrêter jeune bleu » Elle déclara en souriant face à une Bonnie qui avait un sourire radieux, le plus radieux qu'elle pouvait faire.

« C'est dans ces moments là que j'adore notre métier « Bonnie avoua sous les yeux de tout le monde qui rigolèrent en voyant l'enthousiasme de Bonnie.

* * *

Damon était à son bureau avec Billy. Un jeune homme qui venait de finir ses études en informatique. Il était afro américain, portait des lunettes et était avant tout très doué dans son domaine. Il restait debout à côté de Damon qui était assis.

« Voila, j'ai pu retrouver les conversations et là vous voyez c'est le pseudo de Mary »

« Ali-k « Damon disait en souriant. Billy hocha la tête

« Maeva semble croire qu'elle parle à une ado pendant toutes la conversation et c'est là que les deux commencent à imaginer le meurtre » Damon commença à lire

« Elle lui a déposé les clés sous le pot de fleurs pour qu'elle puisse rentrer et elle a demandé à son mari d'aller dans la chambre lui cherchait un foulard pour que Maeva sache où le trouver pour le tuer « Damon disait en souriant pensant à Mary.

Une amie qu'il avait rencontrée à la fac comme quoi les gens pouvaient vraiment changer d'une période à une autre se disait-il un peu comme lui et Elena. Les choses ne paraissaient vraiment pas ce qu'elles étaient. L'idéal que certains accordé aux autres n'existaient pas. Lui qui pensait que Mary était incapable de faire ce genre de choses, mais qu'est ce que les gens ne feraient pas pour de l'argent.

« Ouaw, elle mène bien le jeu » Billy disait à un Damon qui hocha la tête. Ils étaient en train de lire la conversation lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Damon leva la tête puis ouvra les yeux en grands surpris en voyant Rebecca. Celle-ci entra.

« Je peux « Elle demanda. Damon regarda Billy qui comprît.

« Je vous laisse « Il déclara puis sourît à Rebecca lui montrant en un sourire qu'il était content de la revoir dans ses bureaux. Une fois qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, Rebecca parla.

« Je suis venue t'annoncer personnellement que Mary Kerr est sur le point d'être arrêté « Rebecca déclara attirant le sourire de Damon qui se doutait que Rebecca devait se réjouir de lui dire personnellement en même si elle venait c'était pour ça.

« Tu viens me narguer « Rebecca fît mine de réfléchir

« Oui un peu » Elle avoua en souriant. Il resta à la regarder un moment puis se leva. Il détourna son bureau puis se posa contre en croisant les bras faisant face à Rebecca qui le regardait.

« Comment ? » Il demanda curieux de savoir comment il avait pu obtenir un mandat d'arrêt au juge sans l'ordinateur.

« On a repris la conversation que Maeva et Mary ont entretenue et Mary a beau être intelligente, il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas, des signes distinctifs de sa vie que seul elle peut connaître « Rebecca révélé à un Damon qui hocha la tête

« Bien joué « Damon disait. Il baissa ensuite sa main puis tourna son corps pour prendre l'ordinateur. Il baissa le clapet puis se releva le tendant à Rebecca.

« Tiens je crois que ça te reviens de droit « Il déclara. Rebecca prît l'ordinateur, elle le mît dans son sac puis regarda Damon pas du tout surprise.

« Moi qui pensait que tu t'étais assagis « Rebecca déclara donnant son avis sur les méthodes de Damon.

« A côté d'Elena, je crois que je me suis assagis « Il avoua à une Rebecca qui ne préféra rien dire sur Elena parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus la voir ce que Damon savait.

« Vous deux vous ne comptez pas essayer d'arranger les choses « Damon demanda subitement. Rebecca secoua la tête

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Elena ces derniers mois, mais ce n'est pas l'ami et associé que j'ai rencontré, plus maintenant « Elle disait. Damon resta à la regarder ne contredisant pas ce qu'elle disait parce que lui aussi avait vu les changements. Rebecca ne dît rien puis s'en alla. Elle ouvra la porte du bureau de Damon, mais s'arrêta en entendant celui-ci.

« Tu te sens bien au bureau du procureur « Il demanda. Rebecca se retourna et sourît

« ça fait du bien de faire parti du bon camp pour une fois « Elle avoua avant de s'en aller laissant Damon seul dans son bureau. L'homme brun aux yeux bleus resta rien dire puis regarda en direction du bureau d'Elena qui était à son bureau au téléphone. Depuis quand les rôles étaient-ils inversés entre eux ? se demandait-il ressentant de la culpabilité. Même lui ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé en Elena pour qu'elle change autant.

* * *

**Fin d'après-midi, début de soirée. **

Bonnie tapota la dernière lettre de son rapport puis sourît contente. Elle bailla subitement puis éteignît son ordinateur prête à rentrer même si elle devait prendre un taxi pour ça. Elle prît sa veste puis regarda les autres qui étaient en train d'écrire leurs rapports à leur tour.

« Bon les gars, je vais vous laisser « Bonnie disait faisant sourire Sophie qui était en face d'elle

« Tu rigoles il faut fêter ta première enquête résolus ici »

« Notre « Bonnie rectifia attirant la surprise de Sophie qui se ressaisit.

« Allez viens, on t'emmène à la crémaillère de Damon et Elena « Sophie se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de Bonnie. Elle resta à réfléchir un moment

« Comment vous faites pour êtes tous amis, mais pas du même camp « Elle demanda aux gars et à Sophie.

« Rien c'est pour ça qu'il y a souvent des tensions entre nous « Marcel déclara attirant l'attention de Bonnie sur lui.

« Mais ça passe » Klaus continua. Bonnie haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête pas sure que ça marche, mais bon elle n'allait pas donner son avis.

« Je vais passer mon tour «

« Allez Bennett, il y aura à manger à boire puis c'est une manière de m'excuser de t'avoir laissé en plan aujourd'hui « Sophie avoua attirant le sourire de tout le monde qui lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle avait été méchante. Bonnie resta à réfléchir puis hocha la tête

« Oué en même temps je dois des excuses à ton frère Stefan, j'ai un peu fais un scandale à leur cabinet « Bonnie avoua.

Elle devait lui rendre la bague tout de même. Elle pouvait être garce, mais pas à ce point surtout que maintenant Mary Kerr risquait d'en prendre pour un moment. Damon devait sûrement penser que c'était une salope doublé d'une salope, mais elle avait l'habitude et elle devait faire l'effort avec Damon vu qu'il semblait proche de tout le monde de se montrer moins salope que d'habitude, de montrer qu'elle ne comptait jamais parler de la nuit dernière. C'était un secret bien gardé entre eux et cela l'arrangeait bien. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kat l'avait mené jusqu'ici ? Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer. Le fait que le gars qu'elle avait abordé la veille soit lié à tous les gens de sa brigade était beaucoup trop étrange et il fallait qu'elle trouve pourquoi Kat l'avait mené ici.

« Ok j'appelle Caroline pour qu'elle monte et on y va « Sophie disait puis appela Caroline au téléphone.

« Bon nous on part devant on se rejoint là bas « Klaus disait en mettant sa veste invitant les autres gars à le faire. Ils mirent leur veste puis s'en allèrent laissant Bonnie et Sophie. Bonnie se rassît à sa place pour regarder Sophie.

« Excuse accepté, mais si tu pouvais la prochaine fois me laissait une carte de la ville ça m'aiderait « Bonnie avoua attirant le rire de Sophie qui hocha la tête. Elle ouvra sa commode puis sortît une carte de la ville

« Tiens, ne la perd pas « Elle disait faisant rire Bonnie qui hocha la tête

« Merci » Elle répondit. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment puis Sophie parla

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir une coéquipière « Sophie disait. Elles partagèrent un regard puis secouèrent toutes les deux la tête.

« Non « Elles dirent en même temps puis rigolèrent intriguant Caroline qui les regardait confuse en arrivant.

« La fin de journée s'annonce mieux que le début « Caroline disait attirant le regard des filles. Elles sourirent puis se levèrent prête à aller à cette fameuse crémaillère.

* * *

« Bon je pense qu'on a tout » Elena disait en mettant la table derrière Damon qui était en train de boire tout en regardant à travers leur immense bé vitré. Elena et lui ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés n'ayant plus vraiment rien à se dire à propos de Mary Kerr. Cette histoire avait fait ressortir le gros problème dans leur ménage. Il bu donc son verre de vin préférant se souler avant de s'apprêter à jouer le couple idéal. C'était de l'ironie bien sûre. Damon se retourna vers Elena qui s'était préparée pour recevoir ses amis. Elle avait mit un long robe noire très classe qui épousait très bien ses formes. Elle avait fait une natte qu'elle avait mise sur le côté.

« En fait autant que tu le saches, j'ai passé l'ordinateur à Rebecca « Damon disait arrêtant Elena dans ce qu'elle faisait. Celle-ci se retourna.

« Quoi ? » Elle disait à un Damon qui avait décidé de faire son emmerdeur avec elle ce soir. Elle n'allait pas gagner la manche, il n'était pas Rebecca et au lieu de se taire ou de partir, il allait aussi imposer sa personnalité comme il le faisait avant.

« Rebecca avait un mandat d'arrêt donc autant l'inculper »

« Sans l'ordinateur, il y avait un moyen de la sauver « Damon haussa les épaules tout en souriant sachant parfaitement que s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu se battre et faire en sorte de sauver Mary.

« Je sais, mais je ne le voulais pas « Il répliqua seulement en buvant. Elena resta à le fixer comprenant qu'il était déterminé à rester assis sur sa position.

« Ok tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes clients « Elena se mit à dire comprenant qu'elle devait calmer le jeu parce que Damon semblait contrarié par elle depuis tout à l'heure. Contrarié il était. Il bu une gorgé sous les yeux d'Elena qui s'avança

« Ecoute je suis désolé « Elena déclara se rendant compte qu'elle devait s'excuser, mais Damon resta à la fixer un moment. Il posa sa main sur sa joue faisant sourire Elena qui adorait la délicatesse de son toucher sur elle, mais elle perdît vite son sourire en entendant Damon qui repensait à ce que Rebecca lui avait dit.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Elena ? Quelque chose a dû se passer non ? tu peux tout me dire « Damon se mît à dire préférant jouer tac au tac. Il devait savoir pour comprendre si e quelque chose qui les consumait était réparable ou tout simplement détruite. Elena s'éloigna de Damon

« Ho arrête de croire que quelque chose s'est passé, rien ne s'est passé « Elle se mît à dire se braquant ce que Damon remarqua. Elle resta à le fixer ayant marre que Damon la voit d'une manière qu'elle n'était plus là.

« C'est juste que tu t'es crée un idéal de moi, un idéal qui ne te correspond plus et maintenant c'est de ma faute « Elle déclara en se pointant du doigt. Damon se mît à sourire.

« Quoi c'est moi qui est crée un idéal de toi « Damon demanda espérant avoir mal entendu.

« Oui, une Elena chaleureuse, souriante, accueillante, fragile. Tu as aimé une Elena fragile et cette fragilité t'arrangeait « Elena continua. Damon resta à ne rien dire un moment espérant qu'elle se foute de sa gueule. Honnêtement c'était vrai, il avait aimé cette Elena, mais en rien il ne s'était crée un idéal, il avait simplement aimé pour ce qu'elle était. Il n'avait pas aimé une illusion, une illusion de ce qu'il voulait et il le savait. Il avait aimé ce qu'elle était un point c'est tout.

« Je pensais que je t'aimais pour ce que tu étais «

« Oui et je ne suis plus cette personne Damon alors aime moi pour ce que je suis maintenant au lieu de nous inventer des conflits « Elena disait. Damon resta à la fixer, il se contenta de boire son vin d'un coup sec.

« Tu sais quoi je vais même pas répliquer parce que je risque de dire des choses que je regretterais « Il déclara puis passa à côté d'Elena qui comprît qu'elle avait énervé avec son discours. Elle se retourna pour voir Damon qui était derrière le bar de leur cuisine ouverte. Celui-ci posa son verre dans l'évier. Elle allait parler pour s'excuser, mais ils entendirent leur interphone sonnait. C'était sûrement les invités. Damon sourît

« Amusons nous à jouer le couple idéal « Il disait en souriant hallucinant qu'elle lui ait sorti le fait qu'il s'était crée un idéal d'elle alors que pas du tout, mais s'il voulait qu'il créait un idéal alors il allait le faire visiblement elle pensait qu'il ne faisait que ça. Damon se déplaça vers l'entrée. Il monta les petites marches puis répondit.

« Oui »

« C'est nous les mecs « Klaus disait en prenant une voix grave ce qui fît sourire Damon qui ouvra la porte.

* * *

« Alors vous vous connaissez tous depuis longtemps ? » Bonnie demanda une fois dans la voiture avec les filles. Maintenant que les tensions de ce matin étaient redescendues, elle pouvait se permettre de demander à Sophie plus de détails sur la brigade.

« Oui on est tous arrivé en tant que bleu en même temps, ça va faire 7 ans maintenant qu'on travaille ensemble » Sophie avoua surprenant Bonnie qui comprît pourquoi ils étaient assez proche.

« Et vous êtes ami avec Damon et Elena c'est ça « Elle demanda essayant d'en savoir plus sur Damon. Honnêtement elle ne l'avait pas rencontré par hasard, elle avait abordé pour une raison malheureusement cela s'était finie par un nuit sans lendemain, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, mais elle devait en savoir plus.

« C'est rare qu'on se retrouve sur les mêmes affaires tu sais, et d'habitude, ils nous aident, mais lorsqu'on se retrouve face à face, c'est un combat acharné, mais on arrive à faire abstraction» Sophie avoua à une Bonnie qui trouvait ça impressionnant de savoir faire abstraction.

« Elena est sympa, c'est une ami très proche à nous « Caroline continua.

« Tu vas l'apprécier « Caroline continua en regardant Bonnie qui restait à réfléchir se disant que c'était bizarre, mais bon elle n'allait pas s'ne vouloir d'avoir couché avec un homme marié, c'était un homme d'une nuit puis elle n'était pas au courant. Elle était adulte, vacciné et elle assumait toute les décisions qu'elle prenait.

Elena c'était un jolie prénom se disait Bonnie pensant à la femme de Damon qui elle ne doutait pas selon la manière que tout le monde avait de parler d'elle mignonne et charmante.

« ça fait combien de temps Damon et Elle ? » Bonnie demanda cherchant à trouver ce qui coinçait dans toutes ses coïncidences étranges.

« Depuis le lycée, ils se connaissent, mais ils se sont mariés i ans en même temps qu'ils aient fondé le cabinet ensemble « Bonnie sourît voyant que c'était du solide les deux. Ils étaient mariés, ils avaient fondé une société ensemble. Pas mal se disait Bonnie.

« Hey ben, ils m'ont l'air très « Bonnie disait n'arrivant pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait.

« Riche ? » Sophie demanda essayant de continuer la phrase à Bonnie. Bonnie secoua la tête ne voulant pas dire ça.

« Fixe, marié, ils ont même un cabinet ensemble c'est très figé «

« C'est le couple qu'on envie tous « Caroline déclara attirant le rire de Bonnie ce qui intrigua les filles.

« Désolé je pensais que c'était une blague « Bonnie avoua attirant le sourire de Sophie.

« Toi tu m'a l'air terne comme femme « Caroline disait utilisant les mêmes expression que le père de Bonnie. Elle ne dît rien ayant l'habitude qu'on lui fasse cette remarque et en même temps elle ne pouvait rein dire car c'était vrai. Elle n'était pas du tout comme sa sœur, comme Damon et Elena, comme Katherine, comme tous ces gens.

Les filles arrivèrent très vite en bas de l'immeuble. Elles sortirent toutes de la voiture puis Sophia et Caroline guidèrent Bonnie. Elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble attirant le choque de Bonnie qui avait l'impression d'être dans un hôtel 4 étoiles. Il y avait même un réceptionniste. Il existait même des réceptionnistes dans un immeuble et ben… surprenant se disait Bonnie. Elle entra ensuite dans l'ascenseur avec Sophie et Caroline.

« Je me suis peut- être trompé de vocation « Bonnie déclara attirant encore une fois le rire des filles.

« Attends de voir leur appartement « Sophie déclara. Elles montèrent au 8ème étage puis sortirent. Sophie se dirigea vers la porte de gauche puis toqua. La porte s'ouvra pour laisser apparaître Stefan.

« Enfin là « Stefan disait invitant les filles à entrer ce qu'elles firent. Bonnie s'arrêta surprise en voyant l'immense appartement avec bé vitré. Elle resta figée.

« Bave pas « Sophie disait puis descendit les 3 petites marches invitant Bonnie à la suivre. Il y avait déjà tout le monde qui était là en train de parler entre eux à différents endroits de l'appartement qui était immense.

« Ha Elena est là « Caroline disait en pointant du doigt près de la cheminé. Il avait même une cheminé intérieur dans l'appartement se disait Bonnie avant de se retourner. Elle souriait, mais perdît très vit son sourire en voyant la femme près de la cheminé. Elle resta paralysée les yeux grands ouverts en regardant cette Elena qui étaient en train de parler avec des collègues. Elena était en train de sourire et rigolait très concentrée à parler avec ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Bonnie qui la scrutait n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle ressemblait tellement à..

« Katherine » Bonnie murmura sous le choque. Non ça ne pouvait pas être elle, non ce n'était pas possible. Sophie et Caroline allaient avancer, mais elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant Bonnie qui était paralysée.

« Quoi tu as vu un fantôme « Sophie disait intrigué en voyant le visage de Bonnie. Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées, elle avala difficilement sa salive. Elle allait parler, mais Elena arriva

« Ha les filles vous êtes là enfin » Elena disait en faisant la bise à Caroline et Sophie.

« Je te présente la nouvelle on l'a amené avec nous « Sophie disait en montrant Bonnie. Elena tendît sa main en souriant

« Je suis Elena Salvatore vous devez être Bonnie Bennett, celle qui a bouclé mon ami « Elena disait face à une Bonnie qui était déstabilisée par la ressemblance entre Katherine et Elena. Tellement déstabilisé qu'elle ne trouva pas grand-chose à dire. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

« Oui c'est moi » Elle répondit en serrant la main d'Elena. Elle regarda ensuite les alentours

« je suis désolé où sont les toilettes ? » Bonnie demanda vraiment perturbé ce que les filles voyait. Elena montra les escaliers

« En haut des escaliers là, première porte à gauche» Elle disait en montrant des immenses escaliers en verre. Tout sonnait riche dans cet appartement se disait Bonnie. Elle hocha la tête

« Oui merci » Elle déclara puis s'en alla en direction des escaliers ayant besoin de se rafraichir, d'avoir les idées claires parce que là c'était trop bizarre. Elle monta les escaliers à toute vitesse ne faisant pas attention à Damon qui était en train de les descendre. Il se retourna curieux en voyant Bonnie qui ne semblait pas bien.

Bonnie entra précipitamment dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé puis s'approcha de suite du lavabo pour mettre de l'eau sur son visage. Beaucoup d'eau, elle avait besoin de beaucoup d'eau totalement perdu par la ressemblance trop flagrante entre Katherine et Elena. Pourquoi cette femme ressemblait autant à sa collègue et amie. Bonnie arrêta au bout d'un moment et resta à fixer le fond du lavabo ayant pleins de questions en tête. Elle se réveilla, ferma l'eau puis prît une serviette sur le côté pour essuyer le visage.

« Pourquoi elle lui ressemble autant ? » Elle se disait à elle-même confuse. Elle resta à réfléchir un moment

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici Kat « Elle murmura tout bas comprenant mieux en quoi cela n'était pas une coïncidence sa rencontre avec Damon parce qu'il était le mari de la femme qui ressemblait à Katherine. Elle avait emmené ici parce que c'était une piste, c'était ça. Quelque chose se cachait derrière, une piste c'est ça ? Bonnie se demandait à elle-même. Elle se releva décidé à se ressaisir, elle devait se ressaisir. Elle devait comprendre le lien, pourquoi cette ressemblance.

Bonnie reposa la serviette puis sortît des toilettes. Elle regarda le couloir, mais au lieu de retourner en bas, elle se dirigea vers les autres pièces de l'appartement. Elle entra dans la chambre à couché puis regarda ayant besoin de comprendre, ayant besoin d'avoir des indices, ayant simplement besoin de réponses. Elle regarda l'immense chambre puis vît des photos de Damon et Elena, il n'y avait que ça. Elle ouvra les commodes ayant besoin d'en savoir plus, mais il n'y avait rien, c'était une chambre tout à fait normal. Bonnie s'arrêta subitement en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Elle referma la commode tout doucement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant Damon Salvatore près de la porte qui la fixait confus en la voyant dans la chambre à coucher.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite ? » Il demanda en regardant la chambre n'aimant pas le fait qu'elle soit dans sa chambre. Bonnie resta à le fixer silencieuse un moment, mais finit par sourire tout en sortant la bague de mariage de Damon de sa poche.

« Je voulais la poser à un endroit pas trop suspect « Bonnie disait en sortant son plus merveilleux sourire face à un Damon qui restait à la fixer confus n'aimant pas l'idée qu'elle soit dans leur chambre. Il tendît sa main

« Vous auriez plus simplement me la passer « Il disait se montrant suspicieux. Il regardait la chambre derrière. Bonnie la posa sur sa main et les deux se regardèrent.

« Aussi, mais vu notre dernière altercation je pensais que valait mieux qu'on s'évite « Elle avoua préférant mentir.

« Je voulais vous rassurer du fait que ça restera entre nous « Bonnie continua puis s'en alla passant à côté de Damon qui se retourna pour la regarder partir. Il ferma ensuite la porte puis suivît Bonnie qui était descendue des escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers Sophie, Elena et Caroline

« Votre appartement est vraiment sympa « Bonnie disait en regardant les alentours. Elena hocha la tête

« Oui Damon et moi avons décidé d'emménager pour un endroit plus grand « Elena avoua. Damon s'approcha d'Elena avec son verre à la main ayant besoin de boire pour oublier un peu Elena. Il ouvra les yeux surpris en sentant Elena mettre son bras autour de sa taille. Visiblement elle aussi voulait jouer les couples modèles, idéales à son tour. Bonnie sourît en voyant la surprise de Damon. Pourquoi se montrait surprise de l'étreinte de sa femme ?

« Alors Elena vou » Bonnie allait parler, mais elle entendît son portable vibrait alors elle s'arrêta attirant l'attention de tout le monde qui la regardèrent. Bonnie se montra surprise en voyant le numéro inconnu.

« Vous allez bien ? » Elena demanda. Bonnie leva la tête pour regarder Elena.

« Oué où puis-je prendre un appel en privé ici ? » Elle demanda seulement voulant répondre à son appel ce que les autres voyaient.

« Il y a le balcon si vous voulez ? » Elena disait en montrant un balcon derrière. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand étonnés.

« Ouaw vraiment sympa cet appart « Elle disait faisant sourire Sophie, Caroline. Bonnie s'en alla ensuite en direction du balcon. Elle ouvra la légère porte en verre puis alla sur le balcon. Elle répondit de suite

« A quoi tu joues ? » Bonnie disait de suite au téléphone ce qui fît sourire son interlocutrice qui était en train de la regarder avec des jumelles dans l'immeuble en face.

« Tu l'as rencontré ? » elle demanda. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire

« Qui ? »

« Pas de ça avec moi Bonnie, Elena Gilbert ma copie conforme « Elle déclara. Elle sourît en voyant la curiosité sur le visage de Bonnie qui regardait le vide totalement perdu par leur ressemblance. Elle ne dît rien sous le regard moqueur de Katherine.

« Pourquoi elle te ressemble autant ? » Bonnie demanda troublé ayant besoin que Katherine lui en dise plus. Elle ne lui avait pas dit assez, elle avait décidé de la suivre jusqu'ici, mais elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Katherine sourît.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené jusqu'ici pour que tu le découvres pour moi « Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment puis se retourna voulant vérifier que personne ne l'entendait.

« Tu m'as demandé d'aller au bar et d'aborder Damon c'était parce que tu savais qu'il était lié à Elena « Bonnie demanda ne comprenant rien aux manigances de Katherine. Celle-ci sourît encore une fois

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de coucher avec » elle répliqua n'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de Bonnie.

« Tu peux faire mieux que les hommes mariés « Katherine continua attendant une réaction de Bonnie, mais celle-ci ne disait rien et ne montrait rien.

« Tu te souviens de ce que Sully disait « Katherine se mît à dire en souriant pensant à son mari qui lui manquait horriblement. Bonnie secoua la tête ne voulant pas jouer aux jeux tordues de Katherine en se rappelant de Sully.

« Tu m'as fait muté à cette unité parce qu'ils ont tous un lien avec Elena qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

« Je crois que c'est ma sœur Bonnie » Katherine se mît à dire attirant la surprise de Bonnie. Elle regarda encore une fois derrière elle puis écouta Katherine qui ne détachait les jumelles de Bonnie.

« Sœur jumelle qui avons vécu le drame d'être séparé à la naissance, mais tu ne devineras pas quoi, le type avec le tatouage sur son poignet, celui qui a tué brûlé ma maison et tuer ma famille» Katherine disait froidement.

« C'était un bulgare et Elena est bulgare techniquement moi aussi, mais elle parle bulgare et elle a été élevé par des bulgares et ce type avant de mourir m'a simplement dit Elena Gilbert « Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise comprenant pourquoi elle était ici ?

« Tu penses qu'elle a un rapport avec ceux qui ont tué ta famille « Bonnie demanda

« Je veux que tu le découvres pour moi, parce que deux possibilités s'offrent à nous dans cette histoire, soit Elena est une innocente alors elle est en danger et tu dois la protéger soit elle est responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé et alors là tu devras la protéger de moi parce que si cette dernière possibilité s'offre à moi, je détruirais tous ce que cette femme a construit, je lui enlèverais son mari comme elle a enlevé le mien et ses amis tout » Katherine déclara froidement. Elle allait raccrocher, mais Bonnie parla

« je ne te laisserais pas faire » Bonnie déclara faisant sourire Katherine qui savait que si Bonnie était là c'était aussi parce qu'elle cherchait des réponses sinon elle n'aurait pas tout quitté.

« Si et tu sais pourquoi parce que tu as perdu quelqu'un aussi » Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand ayant peur de comprendre.

« Tu pensais que je ne savais pas pour Sully « Katherine continua à une Bonnie qui restait à ne rien dire n'aimant pas les sentiments passées qui étaient en train de revenir.

« Je n'ai jam »

« Je sais »Katherine disait sachant pertinemment que Bonnie n'avait jamais rien fait à part ressentir et penser.

« Et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu parce que je sais à quel point ça fait mal de l'aimer « Katherine déclara avec de la tristesse dans sa voix, un tristesse que sa meilleure amie pouvait entendre et ressentir malheureusement.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en prendre à des innocents « Bonnie se mît à dire comprenant la peine de Katherine.

« Sully et Nadia étaient innocents aussi» Katherine répondit seulement avant de raccrocher. Bonnie ne dît rien sentant la menace de Katherine. La connaissant, elle était sérieuse, elle allait se venger et cela lui faisait peur. Katherine avait déjà tout prévu, la faire venir, l'intégrer à cette unité, la faire rencontrer Damon. Tout avait été planifié depuis le début. Elle avait bien peur que ce schéma était des préliminaires à quelque chose de dangereux. Elle était en train de ressentir cette peur lorsqu'elle entendît une voix derrière elle qui la fît sursauter. Elle se retourna pour voir Damon Salvatore qui remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas très bien.

« Vous allez bien ? » Bonnie se mît à sourire en voyant qu'il se montrait plus aimable que tout à l'heure.

« Vous savez, je ne vais rien dire à votre femme, je ne me souviens déjà plus de la nuit dernière alors pas besoin d'être aimable avec moi « Elle disait attirant le rire de Damon qui referma la porte du balcon. Elle fronça les sourcils confus en le voyant resté ici, mais il avait besoin d'air.

« Quelque chose m'intrigue Bonnie Bennett » Damon disait n'ayant pas de problème avec le fait que Bonnie le dise. Elle resta à le regarder se poser contre la bé vitré en face d'elle.

« Vous avez obtenu une promotion et pourtant vous avez demandé à être muté ici pour redescendre en grade « Damon disait faisant sourire Bonnie qui comprît qu'il avait fait des recherches.

« Vous avez fait des recherches «

« Comme bon avocat que je suis « Il déclara lui rendant son sourire, un sourire beaucoup trop charmeur pour Bonnie.

« Si vous avez fait des recherches vous devriez savoir que j'ai perdu ma coéquipière et meilleure amie ce qui m'a chamboulé et donc je suis revenue dans la ville de mes parents comme la bonne fille à Maman et Papa que je suis « Elle répondit tout en souriant préférant parler ouvertement et en rigolant pur éviter des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre.

« Vous ne m'en voudriez pas si je ne vous pas crois du tout, vous semblez être tout sauf une bonne fille à Maman et Papa « il répondit en rigolant attirant le rire de Bonnie.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je m'amuse à coucher avec des hommes mariés « Elle demanda essayant de déstabiliser Damon qui savait à quoi elle jouait.

« Oh alors il y en a eu plusieurs ? »

« ca vous choquerait ? » Elle demanda. Damon resta à ne rien dire ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Et vous ça ne vous choque pas ? Vous venez ici, parlez à ma femme comme si de rien était « Damon disait.

« Je ne connais pas votre femme et pour mon excuse et la vôtre, on était bourré et malgré ce qui s'est passé vous n'avez pas arrêté de me répétez à quel point vous aimiez votre femme alors vous ne semblez pas être un coureur de jupons, ça arrive à tout le monde des moments de faiblesses. On a tous des problèmes de couples » Bonnie disait essayant de trouver une justification.

« Et moi qui pensait être l'avocat du diable » Il répondit. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment comprenant mieux pourquoi Katherine lui avait demandé de l'aborder ? Elle espérait réellement que sa femme n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était arrivé à Katherine parce que la connaissant, cette histoire finirait mal. Ils restèrent à se fixer ce que Bonnie trouva étrange alors elle se ressaisit.

« Bon je vais y aller » Elle déclara. Damon se ressaisit trouvant aussi leur interaction étrange. Bonnie avança puis passa à côté de lui. Il tourna sa tête pour la regarder, celle-ci sortît du balcon puis se retourna pour le regarder encore une fois. Ils se fixèrent, mais Bonnie se ressaisit alors elle s'en alla ayant besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire face à Katherine. Elle devait réfléchir à la meilleure marche à suivre pour en apprendre plus sur Elena Gilbert. Elle se dirigea vers Sophie ayant besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir sous les yeux de Damon qui la fixait.

« Dit je vais y aller, ça me fait un sacré trajet, je vais appeler un taxi « Bonnie disait encore troublé par ce que Katherine venait de lui révéler, pas les plans de son ami. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant la voix de Damon derrière elle.

« Je vais vous raccompagner » Damon disait attirant le regard de Bonnie vers lui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait la raccompagner.

« Profitez de votre crémaillère, le trajet est long «

« Je sais, mais Elena ne sera pas contre que je vous raccompagne hein chéri» Damon disait avec un air pas du convaincu en disant chéri. Elena le regarda comprenant que Damon voulait prendre l'air.

En effet il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'Elena un moment encore beaucoup trop énervé par ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire. Lui se créait un idéal quel connerie ? Elena hocha la tête comprenant que peut-être le mieux c'était que Damon se calme dehors parce qu'étrangement lorsqu'elle voyait la manière qu'il avait de la regarder, elle avait peur non pas de lui, mais peur pour eux, pour son couple. Son regard pouvait être très doux envers elle, mais aussi très froid et cela la surprenait autant. Elle hocha la tête sous les yeux de Bonnie qui comprît qu'il y avait des problèmes de couple dans l'air. Le couple idéal ne semblait pas être si idéal.

« Va y, mais fais vite « Elle déclara en posant un bisou sur la joue de Damon voulant le réchauffer de sa chaleur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolé ce que Damon savait. Bonnie resta à le fixer ne comprenant pas trop à quoi Damon jouait ?

Pourquoi la ramenait ?, le meilleur moyen de faire des conneries c'était en prenant ce genre d'initiatives et elle le savait. Damon se dirigea vers l'entrée avec Bonnie et les deux s'en allèrent. Il ferma la porte puis monta dans l'ascenseur avec Bonnie. Ils restèrent côte à côté un moment

« C'est avec ce genre d'initiative que vous prenez le risque de tromper votre femme « Bonnie avoua honnêtement n'aimant pas passer par 4 chemins. Elle ne comprenait pas le fait qu'il pense à la raccompagner alors qu'il avait des invités et avant tout une femme. C'était ces contradictions qu'elle ne supportait pas chez les couples, beaucoup trop de contradiction. Damon resta à ne rien dire un moment

« A priori si vous ne me sautez pas dessus ça ira à moins que je vous tente beaucoup trop » Il déclara en souriant essayant de la déstabiliser ce qu'elle savait. Elle se contenta de sourire sans rien dire se doutant qu'il devait attirer pas mal de femme même marié après tous les meilleurs étaient souvent mariés. En pensant à ça, elle commença à penser à ce que Katherine lui avait dit, mais se ressaisit ne voulant pas sombrer dans des souvenirs douloureux encore une fois.

Les portes s'ouvrèrent subitement les menant au parking. Ils sortirent puis Damon ouvra la portière du côté passager pour Bonnie. Elle monta et celui-ci monta à de l'autre côté. Il commença à conduire, mais les deux ne dirent rien.

Bonnie posa son coude sur la portière puis regarda Damon qui était en train de regarder la route. Elle resta à le fixer le trouvant vraiment beau, mais elle préféra détourner sa tête pour regarder de l'autre côté préférant ne pas se tenter elle-même. Damon détourna son regard pour regarder Bonnie qui fixait à travers la vitre. Il l'admira de haut en bas puis regarda en face de lui sachant pertinemment qu'il prenait un risque, le risque de réagir au quart de tour face à une Elena qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il prenait le risque de faire des choses qu'il allait encore regretter, le risque d'avoir des comptes à rendre et de ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'aimerait pas ressentir.

Les deux ne dirent rien jusqu' à que Bonnie parle décidé à faire abstraction de la tension et du malaise qui s'étaient installés. En même temps c'était étrange pour eux de se revoir comme si de rien était alors qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout et maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient c'était étrange, mais ils allaient réussir à faire la part des choses non. Et pour couper la tension, Bonnie décida de parler de la femme de Damon comme ça cela les empêcherait de faire un truc qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux et aussi cela lui permettrait d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Elena, sur la copie conforme de Katherine. En revoyant le visage d'Elena, Bonnie n'arrivait pas à croire en la ressemblance, mais si elles étaient sœurs, cela justifiait tout.

« Alors votre femme et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » Bonnie demanda

« Depuis le lycée, mais on s'est marié i ans de ça « Damon avoua. Bonnie hocha la tête puis regarda Damon pour parler de sa femme encore une fois. Si elle restait dans sa ligne de conduite et parlait constamment de sa femme tout irait bien non.

« J'ai cru entendre un accent d'ailleurs dans la voix de votre femme« Bonnie se mît à dire. Damon hocha la tête puis regarda Bonnie trouvant surprenant qu'elle puisse entendre son accent qui avait bien disparu depuis longtemps même lui ne faisait plus attention.

« Jolie observation, elle est bulgare « Bonnie hocha la tête pensant à ce que Katherine lui avait dit. Elle resta à regarder Damon se posant pas mal de questions à propos d'Elena.

« Vous avez des enfants ? » Elle demanda faisant rire Damon. Il la regarda sourire aux lèvres le trouvant bizarre avec ces questions. Elle semblait lui faire un interrogatoire, et une part de lui n'aimait pas ça.

« C'est quoi cette question ? » Il demanda. Bonnie décida de se ressaisir trouvant qu'elle n'était pas très discrète avec son interrogatoire.

« Ben je ne sais pas, vous semblez avoir une parfaite vie de couple « Elle disait. Damon tourna sa tête

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est une moquerie venant de votre bouche «

« Chacun sa perception de la vie » Bonnie déclara donnant un peu son avis ce qui faisait sourire Damon.

« Si j'avais une aussi vie parfaite, pourquoi j'aurais couché avec vous la nuit dernière ? » Damon demanda déstabilisant légèrement Bonnie. Visiblement ils s'amusaient chacun à se déstabiliser. Elle décida de calmer le jeu et parlait normalement.

« Je ne sais pas j'ai jamais été en couple « Bonnie avoua attirant les grands yeux de Damon

« Vous rigolez ? » Il demanda à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête

« Non « elle avoua. Damon resta à la regarder les yeux grands ouverts n'arrivant pas à le croire. Elle se mît à rire puis parla.

« Je vous l'ai dit je suis une bonne fille à sa Maman et à son Papa « Elle déclara attirant le rire de Damon. Il resta à rigoler la trouvant à la fois bizarre et marrante. Ils se fixèrent donc sourire aux lèvres, mais ils perdirent leur sourire réalisant que c'était beaucoup étrange leur manière de se regarder, de se parler comme si de rien était. Bonnie hocha la tête

« J'habite loin donc vous m'en voudrez pas si j'en profite pour dormir « Bonnie se mît à dire préférant mettre un terme définitivement à toutes discussions pour le bien de tout le monde. Elle n'attendît pas l'accord de Damon qu'elle tourna sa tête puis ferma les yeux sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, mais elle allait au moins faire semblant. Damon la scruta sans rien dire un moment puis détourna son regard comprenant que peut être le mieux était de mettre un terme à la conversation. Valait mieux ne pas être tenté non ?

**Sia : Chandelier **

_**Party girls don't get hurt**_  
_Les fêtardes ne sont pas blessées_  
_**Can't feel anything, when will I learn**_  
_Elle ne peuvent rien ressentir, quand apprendrai-je_  
_**I push it down, push it down**_  
_J'étouffe tout ça, l'étouffe_

_**I'm the one "for a good time call"**_  
_Je suis celle "appelée pour du bon temps"_  
_**Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell**_  
_Le téléphone explose, ils sonnent à ma porte_  
_**I feel the love, feel the love**_  
_Je sens l'amour, sens l'amour_

_Son sourire était radieux, il avait toujours eu un sourire radieux. Son visage était doux, tellement doux avec ses yeux en amande d'une couleur noisette qui éclaircissaient la noirceur de ses cheveux. Rien qu'en l'admirant, on pouvait voir qu'il était gentil, agréable, charmeur et surtout marrant. Il pouvait faire rire n'importe qui même Darkvador c'était ce qu'il adorait dire étant un très grand fan de star wars depuis petit. A chaque fois qu'il leur disait cette phrase, toutes les filles étaient mortes de rire. Elles fondaient toute pour lui, elle avait fondu pour lui, mais lui pour quelqu'un d'autre. _

_« Tu sais Bonnie, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré Katherine et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça « Sully disait en souriant à Bonnie. _Bonnie ouvra subitement les yeux puis se releva en sursaut attirant le regard de Damon qui était toujours en train de conduire. Il resta à la fixer remarquant qu'elle semblait avoir fait un rêve lui laissant un gout amer.

« Ca va ? On arrive dans 3 minutes « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie qui tourna sa tête pour voir Damon. Elle commença à se souvenir qu'elle était avec lui. Elle hocha la tête

« Mauvais rêve c'est tout « Bonnie répondit seulement n'en disant pas plus à Damon qui remarquait étrangement une froideur sur le visage de la femme à côté de lui. Il resta à la fixer

« C'est tout ? » Il demanda, mais n'obtenu aucune réponse de la part de Bonnie qui tourna sa tête pour regarder sur le côté sentant parfaitement le regard de Damon qui voyait bien que ce n'était pas tout. Il se gara au bout d'un moment à côté de la maison.

« On y est « Il disait. Bonnie enleva sa ceinture puis sortît de la voiture. Elle se baissa pour le regarder décidé à se ressaisir.

« Merci » Elle déclara. Damon hocha la tête

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Il répondit intrigué par la femme en face de lui. Ils restèrent à se fixer jusqu'à que Bonnie parle essayant de détendre cette tension étrange entre eux.

« J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à se revoir « Elle avoua attirant le sourire de Damon qui hocha la tête.

« J'aimerais en dire autant « Il avoua à une Bonnie qui préféra ne pas répondre à ça. Elle ferma la portière. Elle ouvra son portail sous les yeux de Damon. Bonnie se baissa lorsqu'elle vît Bilbo. Elle le porta

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink (x3)**_  
_1,2,3 1,2,3 bois_

_**Throw em back, till I lose count**_  
_Les renvoyer, jusqu'à ce que je perde le compte_

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_  
_Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre_  
_**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**_  
_Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_  
_**Like it doesn't exist**_  
_Comme s'il n'existait pas_  
_**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**_  
_Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes alors qu'elles s'assèchent_  
_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_  
_Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre_

« Ho tu m'attendais » Elle disait en le caressant puis posa un bisou sur son cou. Damon sourît sans rien dire puis décida de s'en aller sinon il ne partirait jamais. Une fois qu'il s'en alla, Bonnie se retourna pour regarder le vide laissé par Damon. Elle resta à fixer le vide sans rien dire un moment puis entra dans sa maison.

Elle reposa Bilbo qui avait une tendance à sortir de la maison. Elle enleva sa veste, posa ses clés puis alla dans la cuisine. Elle sortit un verre de vin puis se servît du vin rouge. Elle bu d'un coup sec son verre ayant besoin d'un verre pour comprendre tous ce qui était en train de se tramer, un verre de vin pour oublier ses souvenirs qui arrivaient à revenir à n'importe quel moment et il suffisait qu'elle se souvienne pour avoir besoin d'un verre. Elle était perdue ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Comment devait-elle en apprendre plus sur Elena ?

Bonnie se resservît, enleva ses chaussures puis se dirigea vers son canapé. Elle se posa verre à la main puis sourît en voyant une assiette prête pour elle sur la table basse. Elle sourît comprenant que son père avait pensé à elle. Elle prît le post-it puis le lit voyant qu'il avait laissé un mot pour elle.

« Je dors chez ta mère « Son père disait attirant le roulement de yeux de Bonnie qui s'amusait à ne pas vouloir comprendre ses parents, mais pourtant comparé à tous les couples, elle les trouvait mignon et cette fois c'était sincère. Bonnie prît une gorgé de vin puis posa son verre sur la table basse. Elle prît ensuite son ordinateur et ouvra une page internet. Elle tapa le nom de

« Elena Gilbert « Elle tapa pour trouver la page du site du cabinet Salvatore associés.

« Elena Salvatore désolé » Bonnie disait en souriant parlant à son chat. Elle regarda une photo d'Elena et porta Bilbo.

_**And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**_  
_Et je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**_  
_Aidez-moi je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**On for tonight**_  
_Pour ce soir_

_**Sun is up, I'm a mess**_  
_Le soleil est haut, je ne sais plus où j'en suis_  
_**Gotta get out now, gotta run from this**_  
_Je dois sortir à présent, je dois courir loin de tout ça_  
_**Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**_  
_Voilà que vient la honte, voilà que vient la honte_

« Tu as vu ta maîtresse avait une sœur jumelle ? » Elle disait à Bilbo qui fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur à son tour. Bonnie hocha la tête. Elle sortît son portefeuille pour regarder une photo, une photo d'elle et Katherine qui étaient en train de sourire côte à côte bras dessous bras dessus. Elle resta à regarder la photo un moment

« Elle me manque aussi « Elle disait en regardant Katherine sourire.

Elle referma le clapet de l'ordinateur puis le reposa à sa place. Elle fît encore un bisou à Bilbo.

« Toi et moi on est seule dorénavant « Elle continua. Elle allait se perdre dans des pensées sombres lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se leva.

Elle se dirigea vers sa porte puis ouvra se demandant qui c'était.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Damon Salvatore qui la fixait ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il était là ? En fait si c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans cet appartement immense. Il préférait fuir et échapper aux problèmes.

« J'ai fais demi tour » Damon avoua n'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir et il savait qu'en rentrant chez lui, il allait une seconde fois se prendre la tête avec Elena à propos d'eux, à propos du fait que chacun ne reconnaissait plus en eux, non en réalité ils se reconnaissaient beaucoup trop en chacun d'eux. Il se voyait en elle, elle se voyait en lui et pourtant ils n'étaient plus chacun d'eux ce qu'ils étaient autrefois et plus les jours passaient, plus ça l'effrayait de voir cette rupture.

Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment tout en regardant Damon et étrangement elle avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait. Il était marié, il aimait sa femme et elle était le second choix, mais avec l'habitude cela ne la blessait même plus. Elle était habituée à être la seconde alors pourquoi ne pas se conforter dans cette idée se disait-elle pour justifier son prochain mouvement…

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink (x3)**_  
_1,2,3 1,2,3 bois_

_**Throw em back till I lose count**_  
_Les renvoyer, jusqu'à ce que je perde le compte_

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_  
_Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre_  
_**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**_  
_Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_  
_**Like it doesn't exist**_  
_Comme s'il n'existait pas_  
_**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**_  
_Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes alors qu'elles s'assèchent_  
_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_  
_Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre_

Elle s'approcha délicatement de lui puis posa une première fois ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en le regardant. Les deux se fixèrent lèvres posés l'une sur l'autre sans fermer les yeux. Bonnie éloigna ensuite délicatement ses lèvres des siennes voulant leur laisser le choix de ne pas faire une erreur. L'erreur pour lui de tromper sa femme, l'erreur pour elle de prendre le risque de vivre encore la même histoire c'est-à-dire l'histoire où elle était la seconde face à des femmes comme Katherine et Elena. Elle ne gagnerait jamais et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre maintenant c'était simplement une nuit, mais elle voulait quand même avoir la conscience de lui laissait le choix.

« Vous pouvez encore faire demi tour » Elle disait voulant laisser le choix ce que Damon voyait. Il resta à ne rien dire. Il préféra répondre autrement montrant que sa décision était prise. Il s'approcha donc de plus près de Bonnie puis l'embrassa. Il posa sa main derrière sur sa nuque surprenant légèrement Bonnie qu'il ne semble pas hésiter. Ne pas hésiter à rester ici alors qu'il avait une femme, ne pas hésiter alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il avait passé une nuit ensemble et encore ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout, mais après tout c'était le temps d'une nuit et honnêtement elle n'était pas une femme morale alors elle ne s'en souciait pas du fait que quelqu'un l'attendait. Etait-ce horrible ? Oui, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus aucun discernement, car le discernement posait beaucoup trop de problèmes de conscience. Sa conscience était morte depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient décidé à ne pas se prendre la tête plus longtemps. S'il était là c'était pour ne pas se prendre la tête et si elle avait accepté, c'était aussi pour ne pas se prendre la tête.

_**And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**_  
_Et je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**_  
_Aidez-moi je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**On for tonight (x2)**_  
_Pour ce soir_  
_**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**Oh I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Oh Je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**On for tonight (x2)**_  
_Pour ce soir_  
_**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**Oh I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Oh je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**On for tonight (x2)**_  
_Pour ce soir_

* * *

**Alors ?**


End file.
